


Bad Blood

by Mortiferum



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Police, Beta Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Beta Min Yoongi | Suga, Beta/Omega, Bonding, F/F, M/M, Omega Kim Namjoon | RM, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Omega Verse, Slow Burn, True Mates, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: The past is a difficult thing to outrun.





	1. Wir sollten uns unsagbar viel erzählen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingShisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShisui/gifts).



"You're late," Yoongi hadn't gone to bed yet and Namjoon shouldn't be surprised, Yoongi always was that much caring.

"But mom," Namjoon whined but couldn't hide his smile.

Yoongi grumbled something under his nose and turned on the light. He frowned as he habitually checked Namjoon out for injuries. Namjoon tried not to laugh, but Yoongi was too adorable when he cared about somebody.

"I'm fine, hyung, really," Namjoon's skin felt a little itchy, he needed to take a shower, but Yoongi kept scanning him through his clothes.

"You were supposed to take down that politician," Yoongi said, narrowing his eyes.

Namjoon hummed in agreement. A young, promising politician, who might have changed something if he had a chance. Not when Namjoon was paid to take it from him. His civilian side was rather dissentient, Namjoon loved his country and wanted to see it prosper, but as a killer Namjoon actually didn't care. When you have a clear mind, you should think of your security. That man didn't.

"Didn't I teach you how to use a fucking sniper rifle, Joon-ah?" Yoongi tried to be intimidating by crossing his arms on his chest, but it only made Namjoon smile: Yoongi was goddamn _cute_ when he was doing that. He was also the best assassin Namjoon had ever known. One hell of a cute assassin. Yoongi didn't need to know.

"Yes, hyung," Namjoon sighed in defeat.

"Don't 'hyung' to me. You know that snipers are supposed to work from the distance?" Yoongi kept grumbling.

"Yes, hyung," Namjoon let out another sigh.

"Then why am I seeing these fucking bruises on your ribs?" Namjoon finally laughed because Yoongi really shouldn't have stood as he stood, with his hands on his hips. Deadly cute.

"Stop undressing me with your eyes, hyung!" Namjoon grinned much to Yoongi's disappointment.

Yoongi growled something about ungrateful kids and came closer. Namjoon kept wondering what was that that he was hiding behind his back all the time.

"Happy birthday, you careless child," grunted Yoongi before propelling a book into Namjoon's chest.

"'Escape from Freedom'! Aww, hyung," Namjoon cooed, pulling Yoongi into a hug.

Yoongi protested a little but gave up, after all, Namjoon was a birthday boy.

"Care to give me a kiss?" Namjoon asked, stroking Yoongi's hair lightly.

"Nope," answered Yoongi before Namjoon even finished.

Namjoon pouted and started undressing but didn't let go of Yoongi. He dropped his gloves on the floor, aware of how much Yoongi hated mess in his apartment. He also hated when someone puffed so his hair flowed like a sheep's fur, and that was exactly what Namjoon was doing.

"Okay, okay, but just because it's your fucking birthday, brat," Yoongi grabbed Namjoon by his neck, pulling him down.

"Love you too, hyung," Namjoon grinned before biting Yoongi's lip.

Now it was Yoongi's turn to sigh because Namjoon was like the Tower and the reason why Yoongi almost never kissed Namjoon when both of them were on their feet was because their necks would hurt like bitches. Yoongi did a fucking great job raising his little one, even if his little one was turning twenty-nine today. But Namjoon was a big softie for kisses and Yoongi didn't have the guts to say no to him, Namjoon was more like his continuation rather than just best and dearest friend.

"Now get your ass in the bathroom, I made the bubble bath," Yoongi said as he started to undress Namjoon — he still needed to check out his injures and get him patched up if there were any deep cuts.

"How'd you know when I come?" Namjoon tried to avoid Yoongi's fingers but inevitably failed.

Yoongi rolled his eyes and slapped Namjoon's butt as if he asked him what day today was, and tucked down his pants.

"I thought I made myself clear about sitting in the kitchen with your boots on,"Yoongi slightly kicked Namjoon at his calf. 'And also I heard you coming.'

"And I thought you were supposed to train me well," Namjoon planted a kiss on Yoongi's nose just because he could.

Yoongi wrinkled up his forehead: he secretly hated (and loved) when Namjoon did height-depend things like that. But he also was older than him, so Yoongi took the liberty to drag Namjoon into the bathroom pulling off his pants.

"You would've been great if you hadn't stopped to pet Genius. You know that she loves only me. You're just a silly baby to her," Yoongi sighed when he saw a couple of purple bruises on Namjoon's ribs. "The water's getting colder, c'mon."

Namjoon pouted but complied; Yoongi's gift laid forgotten on the kitchen table and Namjoon felt the strange urge to get it back, he wasn't used to take baths without a book. Yoongi placed his elbows on the edge of the bathtub, looking somewhere at Namjoon's boney knees.

"Care to join me?" Namjoon asked, stroking Yoongi's hair lightly.

Yoongi stood still for too long and Namjoon was about to laugh his offer off when Yoongi sighed again and got up before starting to undress. Namjoon couldn't help but stare at Yoongi's slender figure: no extra fat and filigree muscles, deadly accuracy in movements, hidden behind fake laziness and feline grace. He folded his clothes, placed them on the counter, and nodded to Namjoon, motioning him to move a little. Namjoon felt Yoongi's strong arms wrapping around his chest and cold nose pressed against the back of his neck.

"I'm fine, hyung, really, I am," Namjoon smiled and placed his hands over Yoongi's.

Yoongi nestled his chin against Namjoon's shoulder and twisted his nipples before returning to caressing his chest.

"Mean Yoongi," Namjoon said as a warning: Yoongi knew damn well how this affected Namjoon.

"Better mean than stupid, Joon-ah. What took you so long? The fuck you went exactly into the field? You're not getting paid for hurting yourself, you know," Yoongi pulled Namjoon closer.

"I wanted to test Jin's new poison. He called me right before I was about to leave," Namjoon shrugged.

"Jin's poison," Yoongi repeated.

"That's what I've said," Namjoon yawped when Yoongi bit his ear: he didn't like being mocked of.

"Was it worth it?"

"I had to take down two bodyguards, relax," Namjoon smiled and turned his head so he could kiss Yoongi on the forehead. Yoongi only snorted. "But yeah, it looked like he was just lost in his thoughts."

"Then how did those bodyguards notice you?" Yoongi rose and grabbed bast wisp.

"Well... they might have seen me spilling something into his drink," Namjoon smiled apologetically.

"Seriously, Namjoon?"

"Don't get mad, hyung, I live," Namjoon got up and hugged Yoongi, circling his back.

Yoongi didn't answer. After all, Namjoon was alive, and he could deal with more than just two bodyguards, but Yoongi's heart broke every time Namjoon got back home with any kind of injuries. Usually they never took a new job at the same time, either Namjoon or Yoongi stayed at home or in one of the safe houses just in case, but there was one time when they did. Yoongi got stuck up in Klondike, surrounded by elks and wolves, and Namjoon was supposed to eliminate some begats of Stasi agent who had some important documents Namjoon was to collect. Turned out it wasn't only Namjoon's client who was after those papers, and Namjoon had to deal with people from approximately six agencies from three countries. Yoongi still remembered that horror when Namjoon called him, sounding unnaturally optimistic, while he was bleeding out because one of the CIA's bastards shot him in the leg.

"I never thought that my arterial blood will be so bright, hyung," Namjoon said to him, while Yoongi frantically tried to reach one of his trusted doctors in Dresden — Helga was a medical examiner, actually, since she cared little about people's lives.

Yoongi saved her girlfriend when he was twenty, one bright omega with kind green eyes; some nameless shitheads took people in the campus's library hostage, Selene was among them. Yoongi was quite surprised by how brave she was holding up, given the circumstances. Yoongi just happened to pass by, he loved Germany with its strict life, so he chose to stay a little longer after his mission; who knew what would have happened to Selene if it wasn't for Yoongi. Helga was just a medical school student back then, with smashed knuckles and enormous love in her eyes when she looked at Selene. The first thing she did when she saw Yoongi near the love of her life was darting forward with a hunting knife in her hand, and at that moment Yoongi realized they were going to become good friends, so it was Helga who he contacted when Namjoon's voice began to fade as if Namjoon would have passed out any second. Yoongi came to one of his safe houses in Switzerland as soon as he could only to find extremely pale (and alive) Namjoon, very _not_ happy Helga and bright as always Selene. Helga said Yoongi owned her his kidney because she had to drag Namjoon on her hands across half of Dresden, not to mention transporting him to another country. Yoongi was ready to give her all of his inner organs because Namjoon was _alive_.

"You would've made a shitty alpha," Helga said, "please, don't be an alpha."

"I'm twenty-four," Yoongi answered, a wave of rage waking up inside him.

"I'm well aware of that," Helga tilted her head.

"Wanna bet he'll be an omega?" Selene offered much to Helga and Namjoon's fun.

"Leave him be, you two," Namjoon smiled, clapping Helga on her shoulder, making her bitch about some jerks who dared to touch her very alpha shoulder.

Namjoon was okay. Relatively okay, but still. Yet there was no guarantee he would be that lucky next time.

"I'm fine, hyung," Namjoon's voice cut through memories. "Don't think of that, it's just a couple of bruises."

"Shut up," Yoongi said before starting to wash Namjoon in complete silence.

Yoongi didn't let Namjoon wipe himself with a towel and that kind of care was bloody cute. Namjoon earned a death glare from Yoongi because he couldn't hide his smile. When they left the bathroom, dogs were already waiting for them at the door.

"You haven't fed them extra time, have you?" Namjoon sighed and leaned down to pet the dogs.

"They have their schedule," Yoongi snorted. "Stop spoiling my dogs or I'll tell them to bite your non-existing ass."

"And here I thought you liked it."

"Everyone can be mistaken."

Namjoon bumped Yoongi's shoulder as he made his way to the bedroom. Yoongi returned to the kitchen, making sure all the windows were closed. Couldn't be too cautious.

"I wanna watch some horror movie," Namjoon said when Yoongi closed the door behind him.

"Suit yourself."

Namjoon stuck out his tongue and murmured something, pulling the dogs closer to him. A twenty-nine years old assassin, lying on the bed in a white fluffy bathrobe with two trained dogs, whining and almost pouting. Maybe Yoongi didn't raise him as well as he thought.

"Move, June," Yoongi said to his black Cane Corso who had unexplainable love for her almost a namesake.

"Why did you have to name her June, hyung?" Namjoon pouted. "I still can't separate your orders to her from your words to me."

"'I don't order my dogs, Joon-ah, but I sure as hell can order you, so," Yoongi let out a little sigh when June climbed at the top of him.

Namjoon was still surprised from the fact that Yoongi was able to carry her in his arms, June was good one hundred pounds or so, almost as much as Yoongi himself.

"That's right, girl, I'm the one who loves you, he's just messing around," Yoongi cooed, playing with June's ears.

Genius scoffed and Namjoon hugged her in agreement. Genius, Yoongi's youngest dog, a Doberman, didn't share the exact same feelings towards Namjoon as June, she treated him like she would treat a child: she endured all of Namjoon's ways of affliction but never ever came to him on her own. Namjoon was a little jealous, though he couldn't say he didn't understand that love that the dogs had to Yoongi.

"Well, we don't need him, yeah, Gene?" Namjoon asked Genius but she casually ignored him.

Dogs didn't usually love Namjoon, and it was kind of hurtful because Namjoon genuinely loved every other animal on this planet, except for humans. They didn't deserve it. But among some serious things, like whether or not there was another life on some undiscovered planets, Namjoon couldn't find an answer to why dogs practically despised him. Genius just ignored him, she could accompany him on his missions if Yoongi would tell her to do so, but that was it.

"Don't call my dog like that, she hates it," Yoongi distracted himself from June.

"You know, I wouldn't be a fan of the name 'Genius' either," Namjoon extended his hand to brush over Genius's ears; she remained still. Namjoon took it as a permission to continue.

"That's why your name is Namjoon," Yoongi scoffed. "You don't have any taste in cool names."

"Pretty sure you're insulting my mom right now, hyung," Namjoon placed his head on Yoongi's shoulder and smiled when Yoongi left a ghost-like kiss on the top of his head.

"Speaking of moms," Yoongi let out a sigh. "Look."

Yoongi patted June's butt, asking her to lie down next to him, so he could grab his phone from the nightstand. There was a message from Yongsun, her selfie, actually, and two lines where she was saying that two of her sons should definitely come to Hyejin's bar to celebrate Namjoon's birthday.

"Why didn't she write anything to me?" Namjoon tried to be as affronted as he could.

"Because it's two a.m. and everyone's asleep?"

"My mom wrote me at midnight," Namjoon sighed.

"Well, yeah, she loves you," Yoongi grumbled. "Anyway, what do you think?"

Yongsun was one hell of a bright alpha, beautiful, vivid and mesmerizing, yet as deadly as breathtaking. She was the queen of the underworld and if anyone had a problem waiting to be solved, they left Yongsun their requests, and then she picked up someone capable of fulfill the task. Both Namjoon and Yoongi owed their reputation to her since she made them the most wanted assassins by the police and customers. Her alpha presence was overwhelming even to someone like Namjoon and Yoongi.

"I don't know, hyung," Namjoon hesitated. "Though it would be nice to see Byulyi. It's been a while."

"I guess."

Byulyi was Yongsun's mate, a beta, and one of the best snipers humanity had ever known. She was Yoongi's friend long before they chose not exactly legal way of getting paychecks. She was also one of the four people who knew Namjoon and Yoongi in face, not counting their mothers. Byulyi was a little bit shy which made her a perfect company to both of them.

"You know what happened last time we went into Hyejin's bar," Namjoon tried to make it sound like a joke, but Yoongi frowned before he was even finished, alerting the dogs.

Genius rose to all four, while June started to grumble lowly. Yoongi patted her head and nodded dismissively to Genius before grabbing Namjoon by the collar of his bathrobe.

"Relax, hyung, it was some punks who thought we were a couple of gays walking into the wrong place," Namjoon placed his hand above Yoongi's. "Everyone who knows about us thinks we're sworn enemies or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure as hell they can't even think that we've been living together for eight years," Yoongi seemed to calm a little bit.

"And have known each other for like ten or so," Namjoon smiled, leaning closer.

Yoongi sighed and moved his hands to cup Namjoon's cheeks.

"I'm here, hyung."

"Yeah."

He pulled Namjoon closer until their noses were touching, and Namjoon chuckled before whining his needy _'hyung'_ , and Yoongi could never say no to him. Namjoon's lips were soft, no killer should have this kind of lips, but Namjoon somehow managed to combine almost childish softness and clumsiness with precise calculation and deadly accuracy. The dogs jumped down knowingly, and Namjoon felt blush touching his cheeks; he knew they knew, they have seen them doing not so PG rated things multiple times, but it was still embarrassing.

"Don't look at them, you," Yoongi whispered, biting down Namjoon's lip.

Namjoon yelped in fake pain and immediately returned the favor.

"Why did you dress me up in this if you were gonna strip me down anyway, hyung?" Namjoon smiled mischievously when Yoongi reached out to undo his belt.

"Then you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, good night," Yoongi dramatically let go of Namjoon and tried to get up but Namjoon grabbed him by his waist, pulling back.

"You don't deserve it, brat," Yoongi reluctantly tried to push Namjoon off.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

Yoongi grumbled something under his breath and in the next second, he was on top of Namjoon. Grinning with his shit-eating smile Namjoon. Who was trapped inside his bathrobe's sleeves but Yoongi did nothing to help him because Namjoon really should know better than teasing him.

"And what if it was, I dunno, ropes or something? Would you be just sitting, doing nothing?' Namjoon asked, regretting it the moment later. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, hyung, I didn't mean it, I—"

"Yeah."

"Hyung," Namjoon cupped Yoongi's face. "Look at me."

Yoongi didn't comply.

"Hyung," Namjoon repeated. "Look at me."

Yoongi lifted his gaze a little and Namjoon felt the strings of pain curling inside his stomach. He shouldn't have said it. Not when Yoongi almost lost him once. Not when it was the only thing Yoongi was afraid of.

Namjoon started to cover Yoongi's face with kisses, slowly, gently, a mere brush of lips. His forehead, his nose, his cheeks, until he felt Yoongi's grip on his sides tighten.

"I'm here," Namjoon murmured.

"You're here," Yoongi echoed before leaning into a kiss, letting his hands stroke Namjoon's thighs.

Namjoon hummed in agreement and wrapped his legs around Yoongi's waist. His firm grip was soothing and Namjoon didn't know whether Yoongi was calming down himself or both of them. He tugged Yoongi's t-shirt impatiently but Yoongi stopped him. He never liked any rush. After all, the night was still young.


	2. Waidmanns Heil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'KNPU' stands for Korean National Police University.

The only thing Jung Wheein learned in her thirty-two years long life was that no day could possibly be any good when that white smiley barista at your favorite cafe who had learned by heart which sort of coffee you preferred in different moods actually made you a big ass cup of hot chocolate. Hot. Chocolate. If there was anything created by Satan himself it was hot chocolate. Wheein hated it as much as she hated early rising, paperwork and rookies. And why had she had to trust that girl with an unpronounceable European name with her morning coffee? Trust always came back as a stab in the back.

Precinct was as busy as always, Wheein nodded without any acknowledgement to her colleagues, completely lost in her thoughts. Hyejin looked pale in the morning, the sign of her upcoming heat. Wheein hated when she had to leave her alone in her pre-heat, knowing she had to deal with drunk shitheads and dangerous criminals. Bonded alphas and betas could take a leave to help their omegas through their heats, omegas, whether bonded or not, had a privilege of taking as many leaves as needed, though the bonded ones needed it once every three months or so.

Hyejin owned a bar and she could choose to close it for whatever time she wanted to, but she kept working, giving two shits about her cycle. Wheein managed to talk her to open it a little bit later, yet it was 9 a.m. and Hyejin was answering her texts, which meant she would open her goddamn bar at ten sharp. Wheein should have stayed at home.

"Senior Officer Jung!"

"Oh fucking fuck, not again," she grumbled, making Seojun, an IT kid who desperately tried to make any human friends, laugh and mumble something about how cool Wheein-noona was. Like she didn't know it already.

"If somebody says I broke their car it wasn't me," she said blankly as she closed the door of the Superintendent Shin's office. "Or the nose of that bastard Dongsun. Not me. Nope."

The Superintendent looked at her with unreadable expression. He was a little brother of their late Superintendent, who happened to break her femur while she was in the field. What made sixty-three years old Superintendent of the Criminal Investigation Bureau go into the field was the precinct oldest mystery.

"That's... not why I asked you here," the Superintendent managed to return the becoming facial expression.

"Oh," Wheein took another sip of that disgusting brew. Honestly, she needed to find another place.

The Superintendent cleared his throat.

"Anyway, since this day and forth you are going to take care of your new partner," he said before sitting down at his desk.

"I'm pretty content with my old one," Wheein shrugged.

"I wasn't talking about your mate, Officer Jung. I was talking about him," the Superintendent nodded in the direction of a young man, biting nervously his plump lips and staring in awe at Wheein.

"Er. I think I'm gonna pass," she tried to finish her chocolate but failed. "And it's Senior Officer, thanks."

"It's not for a negotiation."

"I'm sorry," Wheein tossed the cup into Superintendent’s trashcan, "but I think I'm gonna give a call to your noona. Since, you know, we had a deal: I don't break stuff or rookies and she doesn't assign any 'partners' to me."

"Well, it's not noona time anymore," he did blush when she mentioned his sister. "So you are going to teach Jimin everything you know because he asked me specifically to be your partner."

Wheein turned to the boy.

"Hey, kid, how old are you?"

'Twenty-four, Wheein-ssi,' he bowed.

"Oh, great, he's twenty-four. Since when did we start to hire kids from the KNPU's nursery?" Wheein asked the Superintendent.

"I'm not a—"

"Shush. Jimin, right?"

The boy nodded but it looked like he bowed again.

"What's your last name?"

"Park, Wheen-ssi."

"Park as in the—"

"Yes, Wheein-ssi," Wheein noticed harsh notes in his tone. Apparently, the kid grew pretty tired with everyone poking into his relatives.

"You don't look like his son," she glanced over him.

"I'm the Commissioner General's nephew," he explained and added after a short break. "Senior Officer Jung Wheein-ssi."

Wheein smirked. At least the kid managed to get himself quite sharp teeth.

"Once again, why do I have to babysit him? What does he even do in the Criminal Investigation Bureau anyway?" Wheein asked the Superintendent, who was currently regretting being born in the same family as Shin Yoonsook.

"Because you're going to make it to the Assistant Inspector some day," Jimin smiled. "If you are ever interested in being more than just a Senior Police Officer, Wheein-ssi."

"Not really," she was telling the truth.

"You're the best officer in this precinct," Superintendent pinched his nose bridge. "I'm not exactly young either, and I and my sister will sleep better knowing that the Bureau is in good hands."

"Which happened to be mine. Right," Wheein narrowed her eyes. "Listen, kid, you could've chosen any department you wanted, why this? I mean, we're literally dealing with corpses and murderers, and it's not a dream life you've seen in your stupid movies."

"I'm well aware of that, Wheein-ssi," the cold smile, appearing on his lips, made Wheein nervous.

It looked like the kid had a rough past, maybe his parents were killed, it wasn't that original with everyone who decided to be a cop. But personal issues always made that kind of cops extremely dangerous, Wheein knew a couple of them who became murderers instead of protectors.

Judging by the way he was clenching his fists and kept smiling, Wheein was going to have a bloody hilarious job keeping him at the edge. The boy had good goddamn backbone in him, Wheein could see his naturally soft features grew stern and harsh. There was another strange detail (except for his cute fingers, seriously, how he managed to fire a gun with them). Wheein couldn't catch any outstanding scent. Which meant, he was able to cover his scent somehow or... Wheein stepped closer, pretending to care what was on the Superintendent's desk, and made a wry face as another alpha scent caught her attention. The Superintendent Shin Eunsoo was a little bit weaker of an alpha than his sister was, his scent was more blurry, as if he himself was doubting his subgender. No way could Jimin have been an alpha.

Oh. Wheein turned her head and Jimin raised an eyebrow questioningly. Omega. Bonded. And his beta did a fucking great job covering his scent. Betas themselves had elusive, ghostly scent, and one of the side effects of being bonded with a beta was covering your own scent, whether it was alpha's or omega's. Quite a strong beta he had, Wheein thought, humming under her breath. Either way, it was going to be hell for Jimin, somehow, it was rare to see a bonded omega working in homicide. Wheein didn't know, why, it was a historical fact. Unbonded alphas would drive him crazy when they catch his scent, they wouldn't care that Jimin had found his mate already.

You asked for me specifically, eh?, she thought again, giving him a little grin. So the boy knew how to indemnify himself, even if it was just a little. He did have the balls to ask to be assigned to the strongest alpha in the precinct, she gave him that.

"By the way, I'm gonna take my mate leave, Superintendent," she lifted her gaze back to her boss.

"Just file the report," he nodded.

"What?" Wheein asked, amused. Jimin looked surprised.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head, "but I thought you—"

"You thought I'm single, right?" Jimin _blushed_ a little and it was cute. "Well, I'm married. Since I finished high school, actually, if you're interested."

She wasn't planning on trusting him, but it should get his guard down just enough to make Jimin trust her. Wheein could bet her ass he was one of those justice warriors. Phew, rookies.

"But your scent is..." Jimin cut himself off.

What he was going to say was — strong. Incredibly strong. It made everyone, including other alphas, pursue Wheein since she was fifteen. Byulyi tried her best to cover it a little, Byulyi wasn't her mate, but she was family, and betas' ability extended further than just affection to their mates. Wheein's mom used to joke that Wheein was adopted since no way such a strong alpha could be born in the family of two ordinary betas. You are a blessing, her mom added, because it was rare for betas to get pregnant.

"Follow me, kid," Wheein said, making her way to the door. "Superintendent."

He nodded to her, eyes glued to the monitor.

"You owe me a coffee, by the way."

"As you say, Wheein-noona-ssi," Jimin was grinning wide and Wheein couldn't help but slam his shoulder.

"You can start with my mail," she said before fishing out her phone and finding out that Hyejin had a fever.

Great. Wheein sighed and typed a quick reply to her wife, covering the screen with her hand. She also sent a message to Byulyi, who was more likely to be up in this hour, asking to check up on Hyejin. Byulyi answered almost immediately, saying that it was no trouble at all, but today was the day. Right. Wheein hissed.

"Is everything alright, Wheein-noona-ssi?" Jimin looked concerned or was good at playing.

"All left," she said. "Are you gonna stick up to your noona-ssi shit or what?"

"Would you prefer noona-sunbaenim then?"

"Forget it," she pushed him from her desk. "Move."

Jimin bowed but Wheein saw his eyes were sparkling. Yeah, she should have known when she got that hot shit instead of her coffee. When your European barista mixes up your order (and the white people call _them_ slant-eyed, jeez), you call in sick, that's it. You don't go to work, you stay at home. Too bad Wheein was always that much responsible.

Her phone buzzed when Seongjae, another Senior Officer, who was quite all right if Wheein ever wanted to grab a drink and bitch about paperwork, texted her.

"Care to finish my form?" Wheein asked Jimin, who was currently examining the precinct.

"Your mate leave form?"

"Yep. I gotta go," she grabbed his shoulder, forcing to sit down.

"But Wheein-noona-sunbaenim-ssi," Jimin whined, while Wheein was busy making the most wry face she could. "All you've done is opening the form. I don't know any information required, except for your name."

"Never easy with you, huh?" Jimin smiled apologetically. "Anyway, I got another body, you can go home and watch cartoons or something."

"I'm your partner, noona-ssi," Jimin kept smiling but Wheein could hear how he was becoming annoyed. In her defense, she never really wanted to babysit anyone.

"Fine. But don't puke on me."

Apparently, Jimin had some decency in him, so he sat silent for a while and asked only once to make a stop, so he could buy Wheein a coffee. He wanted to say something though, something about potential danger in drinking coffee while driving, but the glance Wheein cast over him was enough to make him shut up.

The hope Wheein started to have in Jimin came crushing down as he spoke.

"So, I've read your file," he said, sipping his coffee.

"You mean you've been digging," Wheein snorted.

"It's not like that," Jimin sounded offended. "Reading my future partner's file is a mere precaution. Don't you agree?"

"What happened to the old getting to know in person?" Wheein raised an eyebrow; she was sure the kid was looking at her, so she kept her eyes on the road.

"That's what I'm trying to do."

"Uh-huh. Keep going."

Jimin sighed before he started to choose his words carefully. He was twisting his cup and Wheein was going to kill him if he spilled even one tiny drop in her car. Well, not exactly her, but still. The phone buzzed in her pocket, probably an update from Byulyi or Hyejin, throwing a discontent text about being independent and totally without any need in babysitting.

Wheein didn't risk fishing her phone out of her pocket, Jimin would judge, and the thing she started to build with him was extremely fragile. If he had read her file (somehow Wheein doubted it was only her official info), he already knew some stuff Wheein preferred to be silent about, so she had to show him a little bit of trust to gain his favor.

Talking about Hyejin would have been dangerous, but Wheein also doubted he would ask — Jimin still looked shocked and slightly embarrassed after finding out Wheein was married. Which was kind of strange, the Superintendent did mention her having a partner, or did Jimin thought it wasn't that serious? The kid looked like he had those old-fashioned views on relationships and love in general. Maybe Wheein should tell him that Hyejin was her first best friend, first crush then first love and her first everything. None of them ever even kissed anyone else. The classics of a true mate fairytale, as Yongsun loved to say. Wheein wondered what Jimin would say if he knew it.

"Your file says you were born in beta family," Wheein noticed a half-question intonation in his voice.

"Mhpm," she hummed, leaving out Jimin figuring that for himself.

"Since it is a quite rare occasion for betas to have a child, I thought you were adopted," Wheein also noticed the way Jimin was avoiding her gaze. Interesting. It almost looked like he was trying to apply some lines from the FBI-related series to the real life. "But then I saw a picture of your mother and couldn't help but notice how much you look alike."

"Your point?"

"I doubt you are a foster child," he smiled. "Which makes you even more unique."

"Nah, don't fool yourself, they just found me under the bridge."

Jimin actually was looking confused and Wheein couldn't find an explanation to this, or, maybe, it was her serious expression, who knew. Sorry, Yoongi, Wheein thought, but I have to borrow your line. Not that he would ever find out about it.

"You were joking, right?" Jimin asked, unsure.

"Well, not at all," Wheein shrugged. "You wanted to know how two betas could have a child?"

Jimin gave a weak nod. Wheein grinned at her reflection.

"Well, it requires stuff you're forbidden to do, such as s-e-x, don't tell anyone I told you that. And, I guess, my parents were short on money, otherwise, I can't find any other reason why they weren't using protection, so when my mom realized she had a citizen inside of her, she was like 'Why didn't you cum in your ass, Jung', I suppose," Wheein took a glance over surprisingly silent Jimin.

"Thank you for the... explicit details, Wheein-ssi," he looked like Wheein caught him sneaking up on his crush. Jesus, he did blush.

"What, you think you were born another way?" she scoffed. "Oh, wait. You're blushing so hard right now. Do you have two moms or two dads?"

"The former," Jimin nodded.

"Oh. That explains a lot," Wheein made her best unbothered voice.

"Yeah," Jimin was totally staring at the road. Poor kid. Should've known how kids are made by his age, though.

"So, two moms, huh?" Wheein asked; they must have really loved him if they went through all this trouble to bring him into the world. "I thought you were from the mom and dad and lil' sister kind of family."

"I do have a sibling," maybe the shining sun was messing up her vision, but Wheein could swear Jimin looked almost relieved. "A cousin, actually."

"You don't love him very much, do you?"

"It's not that, it's just..." Jimin sighed heavily. "He's very disrespectful, he and his alpha boyfriend, my mothers secretly adore them both, and they always give me shit about my height or my hands."

"Wow, so you do know bad words after all."

"Please, Wheein-ssi, I'm a cop."

"One hell of a family you have there," Wheein smiled at him reassuringly. He gave a little nod. "And you're also the Commissioner General's nephew."

"I'm also a half Korean, if you are interested."

"How come?"

Jimin looked at his phone — Wheein caught a name, someone with an alias "Don't pick up". His cousin with an alpha boyfriend, she assumed.

"My alpha mother is an Icelander."

Wheein tried to hold herself but inevitably failed.

"I'm sorry, can you actually spell her name?"

"Yes, Wheein-ssi," Jimin sighed tiredly, "I can. But she changed it into a Korean one when she married my mother."

"You seem pretty Korean to me," Wheein shrugged, not bothering to look at Jimin.

"My Korean mother's genes are strong, I presume. Same goes to Taehyung, my cousin."

"He's half blood too?"

"Yes. My alpha mother has a sister. But he looks more Caucasian than I do."

"Interesting," Wheein chuckled. "How did your moms meet?"

"In Italy. My omega mom was sitting on the beach at night and my alpha mom lost my aunt and was too afraid to ask the locals because of her terrible accent, so she wandered around until she found that beach. It was funny, though, my omega mom studied French and my alpha mom spoke only English. I have no idea how exactly they communicated."

"Are they true mates?"

"Yes," Jimin looked at Wheein as if she had asked him complete nonsense. "Aren't yours?"

"True mates don't need to talk to understand each other. And yeah, my folks aren't."

"You are... quite a rare avis, Senior Officer."

"As you say."

Jimin was silent for the rest of the ride and Wheein was eternally thankful for that. She had spoken her almost weekly norm of words with someone who wasn't her family.

Wheein noticed how Jimin covered his nose and winced. Poor kid. The crime scene was overwhelmed with alphas and betas, Wheein didn't react the way Jimin did because alphas were the most insusceptible to any scents, including scents of other subgenders and death. As omega, Jimin was more perceptive than Wheein was. Despite the fact he was bonded, that amount of alphas and betas was choking him. And the body. Another alpha. Male. Males were the worst. No woman ever had death scent as men. Wheein was used to it, but not Jimin.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" she stepped closer.

She didn't have to ask, she knew that he wasn't, yet Jimin stubbornly nodded in agreement.

"How exactly jealous is your beta?"

"Very," Jimin shrugged. "Why?"

"Okay, give them my number, I'll explain," Wheein grabbed Jimin by his shoulder.

"Explain what, Wheein-ssi?" Jimin was taller than Wheein (okay, who wasn't), but somehow he looked smaller than her.

She sighed. What were they teaching kids in the schools if he hadn't realized what she was going to do by now?

Wheein pulled Jimin closer, making him throw his head back. She left a wet stripe under his jaw, right where there was a palpitating vein; the taste was odd — it wasn't her omega, but the moment Wheein started to wrap him up with her scent he wasn't _some_ omega anymore. Great, she thought, kissing Jimin on his nose, now I adopted this cute jerk, great job, Senior Officer. Jimin was staring at her with his eyes wide open. He must be literally choking: carrying a thick layer of his mate scent wasn't exactly easy, yet necessary (Wheein understood, why), but being wrapped up in another scent, an alpha scent, a _strong_ alpha scent... Wheein was happy that she was an alpha and couldn't carry any other scent but her own.

"No offence, Wheein-noona-ssi," he started, "but now you are going to meet Hobi-hyung."

"Who?"

"Hoseok," Jimin blushed a little. Again. "My mate. Not that he doesn't trust me, but, I assume, this wasn't a one time deal."

"Fuck, kid, I know you for, like, four hours, and you already want me to meet your family," Wheein grumbled.

"He also might be willing to meet you since I've been a faithful Wheein-noona-ssi fan boy for the last five years," Jimin mumbled and Wheein pretended she was suddenly deaf.

"Alright, but just because I've marked you."

Jimin actually glowed.

Poor kid. Wheein muffled his blond hair, thinking how uncomfortable he would be with sitting tomorrow — a scent of such a strong alpha would definitely make that Hoseok jealous. Maybe Wheein owned him a pillow.

Seongjae saw them and waved his hand. Wheein hooked her arm through Jimin's who looked like he was about to sniff. There was a reason why omegas didn't work in homicide. She patted his shoulder while making her way through officers and forensics guys who stuck all over the corpse. Wheein whipped them away and squatted next to Seongjae.

"Well, what do we have here?"

"Look," Seongjae nodded. "Might be your guy."

A man, middle aged, shot two times, one in his head, one in his chest. Wheein frowned.

"Just like the Ghost," Jimin whispered over her shoulder.

"Yah, go puke somewhere else," Jimin did look like he was about to empty his stomach on Wheein and Seongjae. "Go, you're whiter than your hair."

"But there is one strange detail," Seongjae continued, once Jimin was off their sights.

"What is it?"

"It looks like the guy was running and than caught a bullet in his heart—"

"Wait, running?" Wheein interrupted.

"Yes. You see the angle? At least, it's what our smart guys," Seongjae gestured behind his shoulder, "have told me. So, sniper shot him in the back, but then them, or somebody else, flipped this handsome on his back and put a bullet between his eyes. Doesn't look like our Ghost."

"No, it's no— get down!"

Somebody in the back shouted but the sound of a gun shooting overcovered human voices.

"Shit, Jimin!" Wheein called. "Seongjae, you idiot, take cover!"

But shots stopped as suddenly as they started. Jimin's hands were shaking a little but he was clutching to his gun.

"All clear!" Wheein heard other officers when they checked out the premises.

Nobody was shot, except for the corpse. There were three additional holes in his leg.

"Fuck," Wheein hissed, lowering her gun. "Was there anything else?"

Seongjae nodded.

"Yeah. The bullets. Since when did Ghost started to use K5 to finish off his targets?"

"K5. As Daewoo K5?" Wheein asked, sighing. Should have fucking stayed at home.

"Exactly as Daewoo K5," Seongjae hummed. "So?"

Wheein looked at Jimin. Despite being pale as death, he was ready to catch Ghost. Right. One of the two legends of Korean criminal world. And yet...

"Sorry, Seongjae, but knock yourself out on this one."

Jimin let out a disappointed sound. Seongjae only nodded in affirmative.

"As you say, Wheein. Take care," he said before turning to the others.

"Yeah, you too. C'mon, kid, let's get you home," Wheein reached out for Jimin's shoulder. "You've had enough for your first day."

"But—"

"Shh, don't argue with noona."

"I'm quite capable of getting home by myself, thanks."

Wheein rolled her eyes. Never easy with this kid. Why did he have to be that much stubborn? Of course, in his age, she was way more insufferable, but shouldn't next generation be a better one?

"Get in the car and don't make any noise," she ordered, giving him a bonk on his head. 

"But how will you know then where to take me?" Jimin tried to grin, but it was weak. Still.

"Trust me, I know where orphanage is," she assured him.

"But I'm not an orphan, you marked me and it makes you responsible for me. Also, I have a mate."

"And two moms, yeah."

"And my omega mom has a big bad brother, who happened to be the Commissioner General," he was smiling.

"I'm screwed," Wheein sighed dramatically.

"Well, yeah. Or, you can say that I'm a good boy, and I'll let it go."

"No fucking way, kid," Wheein had a fit of coughing.

"I'm calling my uncle, then."

"Tell your Hobi to call you a good boy while you ride him."

Jimin covered his face in embarrassment and Wheein cackled. No way could this kid beat her. Not when he got flustered so easily.

"Okay, now, be a good boy and tell me where to take your ass," Wheein couldn't hide away her smile.

Jimin beamed. That kid.

 

The bar was surprisingly locked. Wheein sighed in relief — Hyejin finally listened to her. She smiled at Wheein tiredly when she closed the door behind her.

"Hey, gorgeous," Wheein leaned over counter to kiss her wife.

"I'm not," Hyejin said silently.

She was wearing her favorite jeans, Wheein's oversized sweater, and no make up, things, according to Hyejin, that were making her ugly, because Wheein had a shitty taste in clothes and preferred some kind of thug-slash-hipster style. To Wheein's mind, Hyejin was as beautiful as ever (and she chose okay clothes, come on), yet seeing her wife wearing her clothes woke up a primal possessiveness inside.

"Always are," Wheein rounded the counter so she could hug Hyejin. "Sorry to have left you today. Should've called the Super."

"It's okay. How was your day?" Wheein noticed dark circles under Hyejin's eyes; her scent also was thinner, as if fading away.

"You're sweating," Wheein ignored Hyejin's question.

"It's okay, I just missed you," Hyejin nestled her face against Wheein's neck. "It's just... not always easy."

"C'mere."

Wheein dragged Hyejin into another, more deep kiss, pulling her as close as possible. Hyejin always made her knees weak; Wheein growled quietly — this, this was the omega she wanted. Hyejin chuckled a little before biting Wheein's lip, she loved to make fun of Wheein's possessiveness, as if she didn't like it at all.

"Eww," a clear voice made them tear away from each other. "Shame on you!"

"And what are they doing here?" Wheein groaned.

"It's Namjoonie-oppa's birthday," Hyejin said. "I've told you to greet him a happy birthday."

Judging by Byulyi's messed hair they were doing anything, except using restroom for its primary purpose. Yongsun placed herself on one of the bar stools. She always splashed her bright, as everything in her, alpha scent everywhere, blowing up Byulyi's attempts to cover it.

"Sorry for the interruption, Wheein-ah," Byulyi offered an apologetic smile.

"Ah, forget it," Wheein kept stroking Hyejin's back. "So, where's the birthday boy?"

"Who knows," Yongsun shrugged, trying to pour herself a beer. "In their bed, fucking, probably."

"On the birthday?"

"Well, wouldn't you?" Yongsun asked after Hyejin sighed and took a glass from her hands.

"It's Wheein you're talking about, sunshine," Byulyi laughed. "I remember Hyejin calling me almost in tears, because Wheein got another body, so she left at three a.m. on her birthday."

"I wouldn't, if it wasn't for covering your mess," Wheein fought back.

"Yep, I married a workaholic," Hyejin confirmed, taking a sip. Yongsun almost cried.

In her defense, Wheein could say it was a very important body. Some idiot, who didn't read a manual about how to make bodies disappear. One of the boys Yongsun gave a gig to. Well, he went to jail anyway, because Yongsun didn't need stupid idiots, there were always many others eager to work under Yongsun's control. But Wheein had to do a fucking amazing work to pretend she didn't know anything and keep an ongoing investigation. She had had to be three steps ahead to cover any possible tracks that might have lead other officers to Yongsun. And that ungrateful ass didn't even bother herself with a simple thank you. What a cruel world.

"Yeah, yeah, keep giving me shit, you," Wheein grumbled and Hyejin went to kiss her. Now, when Wheein was around, the color started to come back to her cheeks. Wheein wasn't going to leave her alone for the whole day again.

Byulyi was typing something frantically, probably a text to Namjoon or Yoongi, since they were obviously late to their own party. Byulyi was patient, but something told Wheein she was running out of her patience. Maybe a knife she was twisting in her fingers. Or maybe Wheein had outstanding abilities for an alpha.

"Okay, I'm gonna murder them in their sleep," Yongsun said in a chirpy tone. "Yoongi is better be busy shoving Namjoon's dick as far in his throat as he can and not sleeping or I'll castrate them both."

"Eonnie!" Hyejin cried but smiled.

Yongsun just shrugged.

"If you do," Byulyi stopped playing with the knife, "they probably will never be late again. And we'll never know who they are."

"Well, that's a pity," Yongsun clicked her tongue. "Can we all agree that they are the most omega omegas humanity have ever known and let me do the thing?"

"Sorry, we're late," Namjoon smiled with his dimple smile.

Yoongi locked the door and coughed instead of greetings.

"It's about time you showed up," Hyejin said, placing glasses on the counter. "You were this close to become eunuchs."

Yongsun smiled with the sweetest smile, but Namjoon visibly shivered.

"Knock it off, Yong," Yoongi groaned, cracking his joints. "It's Namjoon's birthday, so we can be as late as we want to be."

"Now you won't get any present."

"I guess, Namjoon got them for us," Byulyi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yongsun laughed, grabbing her girlfriend's thigh. Like, yes, Wheein groaned internally, nobody saw that. So smooth, Kim Yongsun. So smooth.

"Anyway," Wheein cleared her throat, "sit down, you two."

Yoongi placed his hand on the back of Namjoon's neck, eyeing Wheein carefully. Namjoon did look a little sleepy and Yoongi was a little too overprotective, which was within normal range, but something was different. Judging by Namjoon's slow and careful movements (and grimace he made when he hopped up the stool), Yongsun was right.

"What is it, Wheen-ah?" Namjoon asked.

You bastard, Wheein sighed, I'm older than you by the fucking three years. The universe sure loved to send her ungrateful children. Better than Wheein-noona-ssi, though.

"It's not you."

Namjoon raised a brow, but Yoongi frowned. Wheein could see a question in his eyes and she hated to tell that on Namjoon's birthday. The only day Yoongi was somewhat happy.

"Yoongi," she said. "You have a copy-cat."


	3. Aus Stahl und Stein ist unsre sichere Bastion

Yoongi seemed to take his time to process the words Wheein had just said, but then he just shrugged, like it was no great shakes.

"Well. So what?" he asked.

"So what?" Wheein was taken aback by his reaction. "What do you mean, 'so what'? Have you fucked out all of the common sense from that bleached head of yours?"

"Yeah, keep insulting me," Yoongi looked like he didn't care at all.

Wheein gave a glance around the room; Namjoon froze halfway with his glass in the air, Byulyi clutched her knife in her hand, Yongsun looked visibly tense and Hyejin was pale again. All of them knew Wheein wouldn't have said anything about a copy-cat or an imposter, who knew, if it wasn't important. Highly important, as it was now.

"I've had copy-cats before, what's the big deal," Yoongi finished his bourbon. "Someone will always impersonify me or Namjoon, it's inevitable. So, yes, so what, I've had them before."

"Not the ones who's not afraid to shoot the cops, you haven't," Wheein parried. "So you gonna walk that ass of yours out of my wife's bar and sit tight until I sort this shit out."

"Are you..." Namjoon waved his head; his voice was creaky and low.

"No, it's Seongjae's case. He owns me a couple or so."

"Can he be trusted?" Namjoon asked.

"Yeah," Wheein nodded. "It's Kim Seongjae."

"The same Kin Seongjae who helped me, when that CEO's wife decided her husband would do her better being alive, rather than dead?" Namjoon queried.

"Yup. One and only, I guess," Wheein stepped closer to Hyejin to take her hand. "So, he might kinda know about you and, well, me. He didn't see you, though. He's good people."

"Okay. How can I help?" Wheein noticed how Namjoon worked his jaws. Poor kid.

"Lay low for a while. Go visit your moms or something. Or leave the country. I'll let you know when I skin that bastard alive," Heyjin was tracing circles on the back of Wheein's hand and Wheein was eternally thankful.

Yoongi scoffed, as if Wheein just cracked one of her best-worst jokes, and Wheein chocked back her urge to smack him. She had that nasty gut feeling something was more complicated and dangerous with this copy-cat. Hell, she was _worried_ about these two, and look how they paid her back. Maybe she should let them rot in the cells. If they made it that far.

"Listen to her, you brat," Yongsun dotted Yoongi one. "If you don't want to go far, okay, but you can at least hide in Japan. Win some girls' heart with your doggos."

"Since when Koreans started to be appreciated in Japan?" Yoongi cracked back. "And Genius and June don't look exactly cute to attract any girl."

"Worked well on him," Byulyi said matter-of-factly, moving her gaze to Namjoon.

Wheein screamed internally, but Namjoon blushed a little, and it was cute. It was illegal for two killers to be that cute, but.

"Hyung adopted them after—"

"After he adopted you, yeah, Namjoonie-oppa," Hyejin winked at him.

"Right, oppa?" Yongsun asked, pulling Namjoon into a hug.

"You do know that, like, all of us, including Yoongi, are older than that baby boy?" Byulyi snorted.

Namjoon shrieked something, offended, mumbling about being twenty-nine years old grown up ass, much to Yongsun's joy. For her thirty-six, Yongsun reminded kids in their twenties; not that she couldn't be serious, she damn could, but sometimes Wheein had that feeling that she was in the kindergarten surrounded by little shits. Maybe she wasn't much wrong.

"C'mon, it's his birthday, let him feel himself special," Yongsun grinned playfully and planted a kiss on Byulyi's nose.

"Or maybe he doesn't want to hear us calling him 'oppa'," Hyejin chuckled.

"What do you mean? Anyone would kill to hear us calling them 'oppa'," Yongsun pulled away from Byulyi.

"I mean, he doesn't want to hear it from us. Emphasis on us," Hyejin was sincerely having fun, which made Wheein groan in frustration. Too fucking long day. And she hadn't even figured out yet what to do with Jimin.

Yongsun frowned but glowed in realization the next moment and laughed creakily, looking at Yoongi. He was still drawing off his drink, as if he was oblivious to everything happening around him. Wheein had to suppress that violent urge again.

"So, you two are leaving first thing in the morning," Wheein said, taking a bottle of whatever from Hyejin's hands. "I'll take you to the airport."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Namjoon asked, unsure.

"Yeah, why?"

"Won't we be gaining too much attention?" Namjoon said, but Wheein didn't get what he was implying to.

"Trust me, Joonie, there's plenty of Koreans in Japan. They will hate you at most, so don't worry," she smiled at him reassuringly. Namjoon lifted the corners of his mouth in attempt to smile back.

"He wanted to say that everyone will smell that they don't smell at all. You know, that's what bad blood do," Yongsun's words were harsh, but nonetheless true.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding," Yoongi put his glass aside. "Guess we're leaving now."

"No, you're not," Yongsun placed her hand on his shoulder, forcing him to sit still. "Your usual cover will blow off in, like, a day or so. You will be okay only if you stay inside. And will wear the clothes we had worn for you."

It was their thing, what Wheein, Youngsun and Byulyi did for them. Yoongi and Namjoon, both bad blood, had a rare genetic disease; there was less than one percent from the population of the Earth with the same combination of genes. Usually, when reached the age of twenty-one, people knew their subgender; it was okay to discover it strictly at twenty-one, but most people knew it before that. As Wheein did at her fifteen.

Bad blood stayed as a cripple version of a human, deficient of abilities every subgender had, deficient of senses, of everything. The only way for them to gain everything they were deprived of was to meet their true mate. But, according to the statistics, only forty percent of all people had a chance to meet them. Being true mates didn't grant perfect relationships and undying love. Some true mates hated each other. Some of them decided to be just friends, because they were making each other miserable in relationship context. The numbers varied from country to country, but still it wasn't even close to one hundred.

Lacking of scent helped Yoongi and Namjoon in their kind of work, the police didn't know who they were looking for (thanks to Wheein, mostly, but still), rivals and enemies couldn't trace them, but it messed up their mundane life. Bad blood couldn't catch any scents, yet they could carry scents of others, just like betas and omegas. It wouldn't be safe for Yoongi and Namjoon to carry scent of just Wheein or Yongsun, so they found a way. Both Wheein and Yongsun covered them with their scents and then Byulyi was masking their scents; for other people they would smell as if two alphas had betas as their partners. Wheein and Yongsun marked the clothes for Yoongi and Namjoon to wear when they were not on a mission. The only drawback was that the scent didn't stick to them, because they were bad blood. If only they were younger.

"How long will this investigation take place? We'll go mad sitting in four walls," Namjoon protested.

"Then go to Iceland, I dunno," Wheein barked in annoyance.

"Well, yeah, they will definitely not find us suspicious," Yoongi snot back.

"America, then. Fuck, you were not careful enough to start this mess in the first place," Wheein pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Like, what, we put a notice saying there is a talent show, who'll copy me better?" Yoongi answered back.

"Like, since when the police knows about a copy-cat before you two do?" Wheein was losing her patience.

"Because it's your job to identify bodies and solve crimes?" Namjoon snapped.

For a second, Wheein thought it would be much easier if she killed them right there. Would save a lot of trouble. Too bad, she cared about those idiots too much.

"Give us a day," Yoongi said in defeat. "I need to walk my dogs. Then we'll go to America. Sounds good enough to you?"

"Not exactly. I'm trying to get your asses off the line, you know."

"We know," Namjoon smiled gently. "And we appreciate it. But, like hyung said, it's not the first time someone is copying us. I don't feel like leaving, but we'll do it, if you believe it's the best decision."

"I do. Besides, if I am not to worry 'cause of you, I'll be able to work faster. Seongjae will share everything he'll find, so will eonnie," Wheein looked at Yongsun and she nodded in agreement."'Now, get out of this bar. I want to kiss my wife without you watching."

Hyejin only laughed, stepping closer, so Wheein could hug her from behind. Honestly, Wheein needed to be left alone. It had been a fucking long day.

Yongsun scrunched her face but hopped down reluctantly, Byulyi followed.

"Be careful, you," Wheein said, kissing Yoongi on the top of his head, leaning over the counter. She felt Hyejin's hands on the small of her back.

No matter what, he was a dear friend. He and Namjoon. Wheein wasn't ready to lose any of them.

 

"Ugh, finally," Wheein groaned, closing the door behind her.

They lived far enough from the bar, but not far enough to be late if there was some kind of emergency. It would have been easier to Hyejin if they were living above the bar, but it would kill the purpose of conditional safety. It was Wheein's idea, though. Couldn't be too paranoid.

They waited for everyone to leave before making their way home. Wheein never really wanted anybody to know where exactly they lived, but it was inevitable. At least, nobody from her work knew about Hyejin running a bar. Maybe, that was because it was only Seongjae and two Superintendents, who were aware of Wheein's marriage. And Jimin. Right.

"Are you gonna sit there all night?" Hyejin asked, laughing a little.

"Rough day," Wheein answered, running fingers through her hair.

Hyejin stepped closer to plant a kiss on the top of her head. Wheein pressed her head against Hyejin's belly.

"You have a bleached head too, you know," Hyejin twisted a lock of Wheein's hair around her finger.

"What?"

"You and Yoongi," she clarified.

"Ah. Yeah," Wheein groaned as she tilted her head back. "That little bastard always copies me."

"He's actually taller than you."

"Thanks for the reminder, love," Wheein made a wry face, drawing a soft chuckle out of Hyejin. Well, Yoongi wasn't exactly tall, either. But there were good four inches or so between them.

"Thick as thieves, you two."

That was also true. Byulyi was Yoongi's oldest friend, but Wheein was the closest. She had known him since high school, Yoongi was at their wedding, jeez. Still, it didn't grant him a permission to have blond hair, Wheein got them first.

The phone buzzed from incoming message. And another one, and another. Jimin was spamming desperately in KakaoTalk. How did he get Wheein's number?

"Oh fucking fuck," Wheein growled, staring at the screen.

"What is it?" Hyejin asked.

"The kid from work. I've got a partner, yeah. The Commissioner General's nephew. He wants me to meet him and his husband tomorrow."

"Great, you should go," Hyejin replied immediately.

Wheein stared blankly at her, thinking about blocking Jimin permanently. Well, okay, she was old, but not that old to start having troubles with hearing. She couldn't possibly have heard her wife say she should go meet Jimin, right?

"Honey, you're in pre-heat," Wheein said as calmly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm well aware of that," Hyejin shrugged. "It's not like I'm sick, as many alphas think."

"I never said that."

"I know."

They remained silent for a moment, until Hyejin smiled gently at Wheein. That cop job was exhausting, not to mention their side kick project, yet Wheein managed to take great care of Hyejin, despite how tired she was. Of all of them, actually. Byulyi, Yoongi and Namjoon could be deadly ass assassins, Yongsun could be the queen of the underworld, but none of them would have been standing where they were if it wasn't for Wheein. She wasn't the oldest in their group, but she was the most protective, even more protective than Yoongi, as if having the strongest scent obliged her to look out for others. As if being the only one with _legal_ job made her an unannounced leader. Nobody ever objected, though, or, maybe, it was because Wheein could bust their asses, since the law was on her side.

"There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about," Hyejin started, but Wheein interrupted her with a groan.

"Oh, no, is this the part where you're telling me you're breaking up with me?" Wheein enlaced her hands tighter around Hyejin's waist. "I'm holding you, so it's gonna be a little complicated for you to leave."

"What? No, why do you always say things like that?" Hyejin ran her fingers through Wheein's hair.

"Because it's what I'm afraid of," Wheein mumbled, kissing Hyejin's belly through her clothes.

Hyejin bit her lower lip; Wheein probably wasn't even registering what she was doing, but her scent curled up to Hyejin, as if another pair of Wheein's hands was hugging her. There were some people, who actually believed that alphas' inability to carry any other scent but their own, or the fact that alphas could literally suffocate weaker alphas with it, made them stronger and placed a rank higher than omegas and betas. But those were probably some stupid alphas, because everyone, except for alphas themselves, knew, that any alpha was in complete mercy of their omega. The true power was never about sheer power. The way Wheein was clinging to Hyejin, the way she was marking Hyejin with her scent, begging not to leave, trying to prove that she was the alpha Hyejin needed, even though they were married for fourteen years and were, in fact, true mates. In social matter of speaking, alphas were the most unadapted, the neediest, they were always seeking desperately for a group to join, to be a part of something. With never-ending urge to fit in.

Omegas were way more independent, maybe, they would have been the most, if it wasn't for their biology. As alphas sought someone to guide them, not to let them wander in the dark, omegas needed to find someone, the one, with an invisible light inside of them, the light only omegas could see. Heats were just a tool. They were more important for female omegas, as they sought for a suitable partner to continue their line. Omegas were the ones more likely to find their true mate, statistics only proved that. Yet omegas were to seek for someone to take care of them during their heats; it made impossible to have another omega as a true mate. There could be two betas together, even two alphas. But not two omegas.

Betas were the rarest subgender, elusive, ethereal, the most independent. It was usual for betas to be together, as neither alphas, nor omegas could possibly fit for a beta. They were like a whole another kind of humans, with a larger range of abilities, not bounded with an urge to seek for someone. Being bad blood helped Yoongi and Namjoon a lot, otherwise, they would have been losing to Byulyi. She managed to stay unnoticed for authorities all those years, a privilege only betas had.

"Wheeinie," Hyejin said profoundly, lifting her chin up.

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time," Hyejin tried to hide her smile.

"For what?" Wheein didn't hear the answer. "For what, darling?"

"I knew this heat would be different."

"You mean..." Wheein shook her head. "You're— you're ready for?.."

"Yes," Hyejin nodded vigorously. "I am."

Wheein didn't answer, not with words anyway. Hyejin crossed her legs on Wheein's waist, kissing her passionately, giggling like a teen when Wheein started to leave love marks down her neck, while carrying towards the shower. If every omega searched for a light inside someone, Hyejin had a whole damn fire in her arms.

 

"Ugh, finally," said Yoongi, dragging Namjoon into their apartment.

In fact, he owned an entire building, perks of being a high valued assassin, but he pretended to be a normal (as mush amusing as it sounded) pendant. There was a three-storied embedment between the last habitable floor and Yoongi and Namjoon's place, well, actually, only Yoongi's, but he couldn't leave his boy behind. Ever. There were mainly offices, where no one ever worked, but it drew away any suspicions, and if Yoongi was a little too much paranoid, who could blame him?

"C'mon, hyung, it wasn't that bad," Namjoon poked his butt and whistled. He pouted after realizing no dog would come to him and pinched Yoongi's cheek.

"You think you're immortal?" Yoongi waved him off.

"Don't be such a meanie, I've had enough with your dogs," Namjoon was a little bit drunk, not nearly enough to lose his concentration or let his guard down, but enough to justify his molestation. Yoongi wasn't impressed.

Namjoon slapped Yoongi's butt as he walked past him and made his favorite shitty laugh. Yoongi let it slide either, it was his birthday, after all. Not that birthday granted him permission to act like a three-years-old instead of twenty-nine. Yoongi checked security cameras, snorting, as he heard Namjoon's vain attempts to get any response from Genius. She was his favorite girl for a reason.

June ran to Yoongi, barking cheerfully and trying to nib Yoongi's ankle. She always missed him, as if Yoongi was gone for the whole four years instead of four hours.

"Maybe you should show Namjoon some of your love," June barked. "Or, maybe no."

Namjoon finally let Genius be, but that mischievous grin on his face definitely wasn't a good sign. Beside that facade of great mind, outstanding manners, even coyness, was hidden almost unbearable urge to be bitchy, and most of it fell upon Yoongi. He was ready, he was used to it, after all, they lived together for a bloody long time, yet sometimes Yoongi wanted to thrash Namjoon so soundly to make him quiet for a couple of days. Or, maybe Yoongi wanted Namjoon in complete submission, everyone knew, Yoongi was more patient than a rock, but sometimes it was just too much. Or, he wanted to have access to Namjoon's ass any time, who could have said.

"What?" Yoongi asked, petting June.

"Hyung," Namjoon started.

"No."

"But hyung!"

"No hyungs in this house," Yoongi pointed his finger at Namjoon, making him only laugh.

"I need to tell you something," Namjoon was smiling with his dimples on full display. Cute. But zero effect on Yoongi. Infinity minus infinity. Zero. None.

"If you decided to confess your undying love, now is not the time," Yoongi kept his distance, though Namjoon wanted him to step closer.

"It's not it," he patted on the couch next to him. "Sit down, I'll tell you."

"I might be old and ancient, but my hearing isn't failing me," Yoongi said with an unreadable expression. "So are my legs."

"Pretty sure 'old' and 'ancient' mean the same thing, hyung," Namjoon grinned. "Maybe I just don't want them to hear."

"Them?" Yoongi nodded in the direction of his dogs. Namjoon hummed in agreement. "Seriously, Namjoon? Seriously? These poor girls literally saw us fucking, what else cou—"

"Ugh, for fuck's sake, hyung," Namjoon took him short, pulling Yoongi to him by his jeans. "You're so talkative, like a grandpa."

"I just told you that I'm old." Yoongi let out a sigh. "Namjoon."

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Yoongi asked, fully aware of the answer. His eyes weren't failing him as well.

"Um, unzipping your pants?" June snorted in disapproval. In his defense, Yoongi never made them stay in the living room or whatever room this was, the apartment occupied the whole floor.

"Why?"

"Why?" Namjoon raise a brow. "Hyung, I think it's dementia, we need to get you to the doctor."

"Such a smartass," Yoongi pulled a face.

"Unlike you," Namjoon slapped his butt. "Trying to blow you, obviously. Unless you don't want me to."

Yoongi heavily sighed. What was he supposed to answer to that? Namjoon kept grinning, his fingers frozen on Yoongi's zipper.

"We don't have time for this," Yoongi scratched his head, trying to cover embarrassment.

"I didn't know you were such an overween, hyung," Namjoon planted a kiss near Yoongi's hipbone. "Trust me, you won't hold that much."

"And who's an overween now," Yoongi mumbled, earning a bite from Namjoon.

"Will you just let me do it or what?" Namjoon pulled Yoongi's jeans down impatiently.

"I haven't showered yet," Yoongi tried to protest. "I was outside, you know."

"Seriously, hyung, another excuse — and I will think there's something wrong with your little meow meow down there," Namjoon shrugged. "I was outside with you. So. I don't mind."

"I beg your pardon, _little_?" Yoongi's attempt to resent was abruptly cut off by Namjoon's genuine laughter.

He grabbed Yoongi's crotch as an evidence to his laugh.

"See? Nothing there."

"Because it's in your hand, genius," Yoongi rolled his eyes.

Genius was prick-eared the next moment and Yoongi sighed. His conscience was a little bitch about it, whenever his dogs saw him and Namjoon fucking, Yoongi felt so much shame that his _little meow meow_ was more embarrassed than his owner.

"Get out, you two," he commanded to June and Genius.

"Could've been in my mouth, you know," Namjoon raised his brow suggestively, once the dogs were out.

"Already been there, Joon-ah."

"You're so no fun, hyung," Namjoon made his wry face, looking like a baby about to cry. Cute. The same effect, though. Totally.

But Yoongi couldn't hold himself from a silent chuckle before he booped Namjoon's cute little nose (that was not his weakness, no, no way). Namjoon yelped in surprise, making Yoongi grin wider.

"Aw, you, old prick," Namjoon tried to cover his flushed cheeks with his hand, but Yoongi caught him by his wrist. "Do you want me to suck your fucking dick, or what?"

"Yes, please," Yoongi said, but it sounded more like a _well, duh_.

"Attaboy," Namjoon pulled Yoongi's boxers down, making him shut up for good. That brat.

 

***

Back in the days, Hyejin had trouble sleeping, she used to toss around and kick everyone sleeping next to her, well, usually Wheein, since she stayed at Hyejin's house overnight countless times. As the bond between the two of them grew stronger, Hyejin finally started to sleep peacefully, and Wheein almost forgot what it felt like to wake up on the floor. Well. Almost.

Hyejin looked fully awake, Wheein could never guess with her activity during the heats: one day Hyejin could lie in bed all day long and Wheein had to feed her with a spoon, and the next day Hyejin was disgustingly cheerful since the early morning. As the creature of the night, Wheein suffered genuinely.

"Good morning to you, too," Wheein grumbled as she rose up from the floor.

Hyejin hummed something and, apparently, had zero guilt about kicking her wife out of the bed. Quite literally. Hyejin was lying on her belly, kicking up her feet and scrolling down Wheein's phone.

"How'd you even know my password?" Wheein flopped down next to Hyejin, who didn't even move a muscle to make room for Wheein.

"0723, Wheeinie, really?" Hyejin kept going through Wheein's Instagram feed.

Wheein complained: she loved her wife, so what? At least, she would never forget about her birthday. It was convenient, alright?

"By the way, someone named _Lil' sucker_ , your new partner, I assume, called you 27 times. I texted him you were busy doing your wifely duty, but you should call him back, I guess," Hyejin finally looked up at Wheein. Wheein pretended to be extremely interested in the fluorescent stars on the ceiling.

"What does he want from me?" Wheein asked with a groan.

"You promised him to meet with Hobi, whoever it is. He also said he would pick you up at ten," Hyejin shrugged and texted something offensive to Yongsun.

"It's like fucking nine, I'm hangover, you're in heat and I'm not going anywhere," Wheein scooted closer to hug Hyejin.

"I'm, like, in _pre_ -heat, your tolerance for alcohol is colossal and if you stop bitching around, you'll have about half an hour to make me go through the day without you next to me," Hyejin flicked Wheein's forehead.

"I hate Jimin," Wheein mumbled against Hyejin's skin, kissing her shoulder slowly.

Hyejin hummed in agreement, tossing Wheein's phone aside and pulling Wheein closer. There were some love marks after last night, barely visible on Hyejin's gorgeous bronze skin, but Wheein couldn't help but trace them with her tongue.

"The clock is ticking," Hyejin said, her breath went a little deeper as Wheein started to kiss her neck.

Wheein crumbled on top of Hyejin, drawing a little gasp out of her, the feeling of naked skin, hard nipples against smooth back a little too overwhelming. Wheein kissed her neck frantically, lacing her fingers with Hyejin's, marking her up, letting her sent overflow the bedroom. Hyejin bit down her smile, as her alpha started to trace down Hyejin's spine with her tongue. Hyejin moaned when she heard a deep, primal roar arising at the back of Wheein's throat.

Maybe it took a bit more than just half an hour.

Jimin's face was radiating vivacity and euphrasia. There was definitely something wrong with that kid.

"Good morning, Senior Officer Wheein-noona-sunbaenim-ssi. You are only twenty five minutes late," he was smiling, as if he saw his own mother. Or both of them.

"And why are you so gay about it," Wheein grumbled, trying to suppress a yawn. "You forgot Jung, by the way."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how my... Oh. You were talking about my cheerfulness," Jimin raised his brows in embarrassment. "Beg your pardon, Senior Officer Jung Wheein-noona-sunbaenim-ssi."

"Jesus, why are you so annoying at this ass o'clock," Wheein was shivering, she was wearing only Namjoon's t-shirt, the one she was supposed to give back, but since when Namjoon was allowed to object. "Come fucking in and give me five minutes."

"Don't worry, we're already late, but I doubt hyung would mind," Jimin showed Wheein a fucking widest smile any human could ever do. The punk was messing up with her this early. Great. Wheein absolutely adored her life.

She made it twenty on purpose, that brat needed to learn some respect. Jimin was waiting patiently in the entry way, leaning against the door. Right, the smell. As an omega, Jimin was able to smell what exactly Wheein and Hyejin were doing. He tried not to scrunch his nose so obviously, but Wheein still noticed how his cheeks went slightly pink. Well, at least, she would have a great practice before having her own baby.

"So?" Wheein asked, once they left the building.

"I assume, you have a car," Jimin asked, trying to get some fresh air. Funny kid, they were in bloody Seoul, there was no such term as fresh air.

"I do, don't you?"' Jimin smiled apologetically at Wheein's words.

"No, I don't have a driving license," he muffled his hair.

"What, seriously? How did you get here?" Wheein raised a brow. "And how did you plan on making way home by yourself yesterday?"

"Eh, on foot?" Jimin suggested.

Wheein only groaned as she headed to the parking lot, Jimin following her like a puppy. Now she had to spend her gasoline on him, which was, no doubts, fucking awesome. She seriously needed to cleanse her karma. Jimin was making small cute noises, while Wheein was staring at him in attempt to wither him with a look. The kid didn't get the memo.

"You're so pretty with these bruises, noona-ssi," Jimin said once they were in the car.

"The fuck you're talking about," Wheein snapped at him before looking into the mirror. "Oh, fuck."

"I guess, that's exactly how you got those," Jimin grinned and Wheein poked his cheek with all of her rage.

"Shut up or I'll lick your face and laugh while you'll be explaining yourself."

"Already did, and Hobi-hyung is still eager to meet you," Jimin let out a small creaked laughter.

"I forgot to ask, how the fuck you knew my address? It wasn't on my profile," Wheein narrowed her eyes.

"Well," Jimin scratched his head. "I asked."

"Asked?"

"Yes. The Superintendent-nim was happy to provide me with any information I needed. He's said it would be for our mutual benefit."

Wheein groaned aloud, starting the engine. God bless Hyejin and the spare keys to the bar. Wheein was sure as hell getting drunk after she survives the day with this kid. If she survives. The odds weren't exactly in her favor.

Jimin, surprisingly, spared Wheein the lecture about yawning while driving, because, first, it was his own fault, and second, it was those stubborn fuckers aka Yoongi and Namjoon's fault. Mainly Yoongi, but Namjoon had to take responsibility for his hyung's actions, since he adopted him, like, forever ago.

But Jimin kept apologizing for his unannounced intrusion into Wheein's life, probably, he should have asked Wheein herself for her number instead of finding it himself, same with the address. Though it was completely on the Superintendent's conscience, he shouldn't give away personal information on his workers, right? Even if it was another worker, who had asked for it.

Wheein listened to Jimin's talking with half an ear, more concerned about two criminal legends, that sometimes were more like kids, rather than dangerous killers. She had never dealt with serious copy-cats, only amateurs or inspired youth (seriously, in her time teens usually were going crazy over some music band or movie actors, not serial killers, or hit men, what was wrong with this generation?), there was one case decades ago, when Wheein was a mere high school student. There was a copy-cat, quite skilled, but drove the real killer that much nuts, that he turned himself to the police, asking in return to assist in catching that bastard. The copy-cat was never found, though. Wheein knew Yoongi wasn't that much stupid, but you can't be too sure.

Hoseok's dance studio could be easily missed; it was situated on the first floor of the kind of buildings with which you would never guess whether it was an apartment building or different offices, parlors and little shops gathered altogether as some kind of a chaotic puzzle. So, he didn't want any stranger to know about his studio. How typically _beta_. As the most irresponsive to their subgender's influence, betas varied in temperaments, though having one thing in common: almost dire need for privacy and being invisible. Some of them, like Byulyi, tried to hide their existence from everyone, except for a small group of friends and family, others preferred to hide in a plain sight but with the same purpose.

Jimin coughed to cover his embarrassment, when he said he and Hoseok lived upstairs. Wheein slapped his butt when Jimin walked past her and checked out the parking lot. Should be a decent neighborhood. Somehow, Wheein doubted Jimin would live in particularly dangerous parts of Seoul, plus, he had a beta as a mate. Safety first, yeah.

"You're so lazy you bought an apartment in the same building?" Wheein asked, while Jimin was still rubbing his (pretty thick, Wheein must admit) cute (okay, okay) so unfairly assaulted butt.

"It's convenient, and you have a hard hit, noona-ssi," Jimin was wincing; phew, show-off, she didn't _hit_ him, just slapped. What a baby.

"I'm considering biting that ass of yours right now, you know?" Well, yeah, Wheein wanted her petty revenge. And seven hours of sleep, at least.

"I thought you were completely into girls," Jimin said in an emphatically polite voice.

"You're so pretty, you might be one of them," Wheein shrugged, rolling her eyes, when Jimin opened a door in front of her.

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"You should."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Jimin smiled, letting out cute little noises, which reminded both toddler's laugh and crack of bones.

"Pain in my ass," Wheein grumbled, heading to the door in the training hall before Jimin could do another grandma thing on her.

"If I'm allowed to say such things, noona-ssi, you have one pretty ass," the bastard kept laughing.

"You're not."

"And you're mean."

"Hell, yeah."

Wheein wasn't surprised to hear music, it was _dance_ studio, for god's sake, but she didn't expect three people to be there. Jimin had told her Hoseok took a day off and cancelled all his classes, so they wouldn't be disturbed. Wheein recognized Hoseok from Jimin's description, of course, she skipped all the "handsome"-s, "ray of sunshine"-s and "love of my life"-s, but it was enough to know that Hoseok was slender, tanned, with orange hair and, well, actually reminded a ray of sunshine, Jimin be damned. There was another one, slightly taller, slightly younger, with round doe eyes and fine thighs, which were, apparently, greatly disapproved by Jimin, since he cleared his throat quite angrily, when he caught Wheein staring at the boy's legs. Well, yeah, Jimin was nicely built himself, but he didn't own Wheein's entire attention.

Hoseok and the kiddo (probably younger than Jimin) tried to shoot some video, judging by the camera and Hoseok's quiet instructions, but they inevitably failed, since there was another one, who was lying on a yoga mat and poking doe-eyed's butt with a stick. Nice. On top of that, that propinquity of Raphael's paintings was an alpha, young, unexperienced, but rather strong alpha, who was trying to not only actually reach the butt, but overflow the air with his scent, despite Hoseok's attempts to brush it off. Betas, bonded with omegas, almost despised the scent of other alphas, especially, when alphas were showing off.

Not that Wheein was an expert in alphas' scents, as she was an alpha herself, but the diva one had it strong, tangy, incredibly clear and reminded Wheein of cognac. A couple more years, and he would drive every omega crazy. Any beta, probably, too. Even though he wasn't at his full power, Wheein felt a little bit alerted — something she almost never felt, since rare alpha was strong enough to match her. Almost a pity that living sculpture wasn't bonded. Or good for his true mate. He didn't seem as an easy person, though.

The other scent was a little bit blurry, more elusive, somehow resembled of one of a beta; the boy was clearly a newfound alpha, even Wheein could smell the remains of childish scent of freshness and purity, like ozone-rich air before the thunderstorm. But there were first notes of his forming scent, still fresh, but salty, like sea air, without any bitterness. A good kid, although introverted as fuck. That's why Wheein didn't catch his scent at first.

"Oh, Jimin-ah," said the alpha, currently lying like a young, extremely lazy tiger, still trying to reach the other one's butt.

"I'm four years older than you!" Wheein never had a chance to hear Jimin yell, well, she had one now. She even looked over her shoulder, silently asking if Jimin was okay. Judging by the pink on his puffy (seriously, this kid and the homicide) cheeks, Jimin was fucking pissed off with that address.

Wheein patted his shoulder in some sort of comfort, she wasn't used to deal with youngsters, so wasn't a great moral support, but Jimin seemed to calm down a little. He pulled a smile on his face and thanked Wheein. The alpha ignored him, not bothering to even look at him, while Jimin was having his little anger outbreak. The younger alpha didn't move a bit, although his elder fellow creature stuck out his tongue from overeagerness to reach his butt. Personally, Wheein would have aimed for the thighs: more space and, unlike his butt, they were something. Jimin's butt was better. She probably should have told him that.

"Does your dick have the same accuracy as your hands?" Wheein asked when the alpha missed the butt again. But seriously. "Because, you know, if you can't even reach his ass with something as big as this stick, well, how can you possibly do something else that requires actual precision."

The silence, cast upon the studio, was almost palpable.

Jimin and Hoseok turned as red as the latter's hair (why so embarrassed, like those two never did any grown-up things, jeez), the sea doe seemed to start reevaluating his life choices or simply processing Wheein's words. These kids.

"Why, you wanna see for yourself?" the alpha winked at Wheein and tried his damnest to make his deep, rich voice sound even more deep and rich. Nice try, kid, but try harder, Wheein thought. Although, she understood his urge to impress. It might be a joke, Jimin calling her noona-ssi and shit, but hierarchy between alphas was a rather harsh thing. At least, the kid didn't try to take the stronger alpha's position.

"What did you just say to my noona, Kim Taehyung, get your Daegu ass the hell out of here, before I kick it," Wheein couldn't see, but was ready to bet her own ass Jimin was clenching his fists. She reached her hand to find his.

"Well, actually, I offered your noona to watch me and Kookie do some stuff," the alpha — Taehyung — was grinning like a shithead.

Now Wheein could swear she had heard the sound of Windows crushing. Hoseok grabbed that Kookie by the ham of his shirt, whispering something to his ear. Poor kid.

Jimin squeezed Wheein's hand in acknowledgment and let out a deep sigh.

"Anyway, this is my noona and partner Jung Wheein-ssi, the one with red hair is my husband, Jung Hoseok, next to him is Jeon Jungkook, who always copies me, I was born in Busan first, and that bastard over here is my bloody cousin, Kim Taehyung," Jimin explained.

"'Don't pick up'?" Wheein asked, offering a small smile to Jimin.

"'Don't pick up'," he smiled back.

Taehyung seemed to be offended by Jimin's words, but he came up with something quickly, as his grin grew wider.

"He has a picture of you above his bed, y'know?" Taehyung was definitely feeling himself.

"You're so fucking screwed," Jimin hissed, and Wheein brushed her thumb over Jimin's fingers. She could have released her own scent in order to shut Taehyung up and calm Jimin down, but she decided it would be too close to draw in Hoseok's presence. Of course, she didn't have any special plans for Jimin, but provoking beta's jealousy wasn't exactly the most rational decision an alpha could make.

"Oh, I'm Jung too," Hoseok said with that sweet smile again; if Taehyung was hurt by this rough interruption, he carried it off.

"And here I thought we were gonna take this outside," Wheein sighed, making Jimin giggle. She caught herself thinking that she would actually kick somebody's ass, if they dare to offend her partner. Shit.

Jungkook, apparently, finally managed to reboot his system, as he looked over Wheein, grinned and said:

"Wow, you're so small."

Taehyung didn't hold himself from laughter. If glances could kill, Jimin would be the first to do it.

"And you're the immortal one, aren't you?" Wheein smiled. "Get your fucking ass over here."

Jungkook looked back at Taehyung, asking for help or reassurance, but it wasn't something Taehyung could offer him.

"Dance battle!" Taehyung exclaimed, turning over to his other side.

Jimin cursed.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Taehyung, leave it," he barked at him. "I'm sorry, noona-ssi, I didn't expect them to come this early. I should have warned you."

"That's okay, Jimin," Wheein reassured him, realizing, that she was still holding his hand. Explained that forced smile and hospitality on Hoseok's face. Why did betas have to be that jealous?

"No, it's not. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your day," Jimin kept apologizing.

"I said it's okay," Wheein freed her hand, noticing the shift in the air. "Yah, kiddo, show me what you've got."

Jungkook looked like a lost puppy, but Hoseok hugged him and muffled his hair. Taehyung finally threw his stick away and started to cheer Jungkook, though his words were directed more against Wheein, rather than towards Jungkook. Jimin sighed in defeat, motioning Wheein to move forward, they had been staying by the door the whole time.

Hoseok turned on the music, smiling at Jungkook one more time, before placing himself on the floor beside Jimin. Wheein politely pretended not to notice how their knees touched and how Hoseok grabbed Jimin's hand with his two.

Jungkook was a good dancer. He was shy because of Wheein, she could see it in his woodiness, but sometimes he forgot about her and about everyone else in the room, letting his body follow the flow of music. He stuck to the contemporary style mostly, but Wheein could bet he was doing some break dance before. Jungkook was good, but the style didn't seem to fit him completely.

Taehyung reached to Jungkook out in the middle of his dance, slapping his butt violently.

"Show some abs, c'mon," Taehyung was cackling.

Jimin face palmed.

"Well, yeah, okay, not bad, kiddo," Wheein said, rising up. "You done?"

Jungkook nodded affirmatively.

"Good. You, the jealous one," Wheein pointed at Hoseok, letting Taehyung die over the name, "pick up some real music instead of the sad gay shit I just had to listen to."

"I'm sorry, that was Kendrick Lamar," Taehyung said.

"Well, yeah, that's what I'm talking about," Wheein rolled up her sleeves. "Suits you."

"Why do I have a feeling it was an insult?" Taehyung asked with a predatory smile.

"Because it was."

Wheein cricked her neck to one side. It was high time she showed these punks what real dance looked like.


	4. Du bist reich, du bist schön

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad noona is bad, and I ain't dead yet.

The first thing Wheein noticed when she turned off the music was Jungkook staring at her in awe. _The small noona had some fire in her, right?_ Wheein thought, placing herself next to Jimin, who was trying to hide himself holding hands with Hoseok. The latter was wearing a polite smile, but there was something in his eyes that made Wheein keep her guard up, not that she ever let it down. Him being a beta was a danger itself, since they couldn't be affected by anything, except for their mates. As a superior alpha, came it to fight, Wheein could easily suppress Taehyung and Jungkook, despite the younger being a little bit chaotic and unclear for an alpha. But she seriously doubted in her ability to take Hoseok down, even in a hand-to-hand combat. She still had her gun, though.

“Someone just lost a bet,” Taehyung said, poking Jungkook's cheek.

“There wasn't any, shut up," snapped Jimin, but Taehyung seemed not to care at all. “You were amazing, noona-ssi.”

Jimin's sincere smile made Wheein coo at him. He was so adorable with his plushie cheeks, plump lips and kind eyes, all of that making Wheein want to squeeze him and whisper sweet nothings. 

“I definitely need a baby,” Wheein murmured, feeling a sting of guilt. Hyejin was in heat, and Wheein was here, battling with some punks. Way to go, Senior Officer, way to go.

“You said something, noona-ssi?” Hoseok asked in his most respectful tone; Wheein failed to recognize what it was in him that made her so startled. That stupid nickname, the courtesy of Jimin, sounded more like a threat, not a politeness one.

“Yeah, you're so fucking loud you're making my head hurt,” she groaned, massaging her temples. 

“It's bad to bad-mouth people, you know,” Taehyung pouted; Jungkook stared at him as if he failed to recognize his boyfriend. Geez, that kid was something. “Bad noona.” 

“What did you just say about my noona?” Jimin was now clenching his fists and Hoseok tried to stop him from kicking Taehyung's ass, but Wheein could see a laughter in Hoseok's eyes. 

“Jiminie and Taehyungie are best friends,” he said, hugging half-arised Jimin from behind. 

“Yeah, hard to miss,” Wheein nodded.

Taehyung was shamelessly ignoring Jimin's outbreak, trying to bite Jungkook's knee while Jungkook was crawling to that stick Taehyung had used to poke his butt. Wheein knew they were young, probably, around twenty or something, but, sweet Jesus, she was married in her twenties and living a steady, serious life of a married woman. Jungkook succeeded and was now poking Taehyung's butt in revenge with Taehyung hugging his leg and leaving strings of saliva on the bruised knee. Well. 

“You know, you don't look like a pair to me,” Wheein cocked her head looking at Taehyung and Jungkook fighting. 

Jimin snorted.

“That's 'cause we're not,” Taehyung grinned, clenching his arm around Jungkook's head. “We're bros, y'know. Bro as fuck.”

Taehyung glowed, proud of his extremely stupid pun, and Jimin, growling, hid his face in his hands, Hoseok comforting him and whispering something in his ear. 

It wasn't unusual for two people of the same subgender to get together, although, same-subgender couples were mainly betas', sometimes alphas'. Wheein never heard about a pair of omegas, though it was not completely impossible. Betas didn't need to be completed by another mate, so they were comfortable with each other. 

“Seriously, though,” Wheein rolled her eyes. “Are you two dating? 'Cause Jimin mentioned his cousin having a boyfriend. Either you two are just fucking, which is, no doubt, terrible, and Taehyung has someone else in a relationship context, or you're the two most fucked-up boyfriends I've ever seen.”

“Why's us just fucking terrible? Bad, bad noona,” Taehyung stuck out his tongue and licked Jungkook's cheek much to Jimin's disgust. 

“I think Wheein-noona means that you had to cheat on someone if you and Kookie would have been sleeping together without being in a relationship. Right, noona?” Hoseok smiled, turning his face to Wheein and sending a chill down her spine.

“Yeah, exactly,” she nodded. 

“No, there's no one else,” Taehyung smiled, but Wheein caught a glimpse of steel in his voice. “We don't have true mates, unlike Jiminie, so we decided to stick together until we find ones.”

“That sounds incredibly reasonable,” admitted Wheein.

“For an alpha, yeah?” 

“Yes,” Wheein said. “Not that I approve, in case you were wondering.”

“What do you mean?” Hoseok asked, pulling Jimin closer to him. Betas and their jealousy, Wheein thought. He probably hadn't forgiven her for leaving her scent on his precious Jimin. Yeah, like she should have left him suffocating on the death scene. 

“I mean, I don't approve any sex related stuff between people if they're not in a relationship,” Wheein shrugged. It might be old-fashioned, but she had been watching her parents for the whole twenty years, and they were nothing but an epiphany of the perfect marriage and trust. Something Wheein herself was seeking, until she did marry the love of her life. She didn't understand one night stands or hook-ups, nor did she understand how anyone could trust their body to someone who wasn't their spouse or just mate. 

“No wonder, considering your age,” Jungkook finally gave voice. 

“It must be alpha talking in you,’ Jimin smiled in the special way that made Wheein want to adopt him, gracefully ignoring Jungkook. “You want to belong only to the one, expecting the same thing in return.’

“That's lame,” Jungkook scoffed, ignored by everyone again. 

“Yeah,” Wheein agreed. “It's for omegas to choose.”

"No wonder you're still single," Jimin looked at Taehyung and Jungkook. “Well, kind of.” 

“You're so goddamn hilarious,” Taehyung cracked a smile. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Jimin offered. “I know a place nearby, and we can leave these two behind.”

“I don't know, I'd rather be with my wife.”

“C'mon, noona-ssi, it'll only be a couple of hours!” Jimin started to whine and pout. “And huyng's got something to tell you, right, Hobi-hyung?”

Yeah, that he's gonna murder me in my sleep, Wheein thought. 

“I'll buy you the largest coffee I can get!” Jimin kept insisting. 

“Shouldn't your noona pay, Jiminie?” Taehyung tore himself away from Jungkook's ear. 

“Nobody likes you, so shut up,” Jimin wasn't even looking at him. 

Wheein started to warm up towards him. The kid seemed to be quite all right. Too bad, she would have to either corrupt him or kill him. At that point, she didn't know what option was better. 

Hoseok gave her an apologetic smile and wrapped his arm around Jimin's waist. Wheein almost rolled her eyes at that show of possessiveness, like she had ever had any plans towards Jimin, she only knew kid for less than twenty four hours, for fuck's sake. 

“I guess it's time for us to leave,” Jimin whispered, nodding at Jungkook and Taehyung, busy with trying to kill each other. 

“Yeah,” Wheein said, checking her phone. No messages from Hyejin, just some offensive shit from Yongsun, as usual.

“You're still coming with us, right?” Jimin smiled at Hoseok's question, oblivious to the fight that had started ever since Wheein laid his scent on him. 

The kid must have majored in some shit like how to put older people in completely awkward situations. On the one hand, Wheein fulfilled Jimin's trust as his noona by coming to Hoseok's studio (while she could still be in bed, cuddling with Hyejin; that Mister Chubby Cheeks was so going to pay) and could, actually, decline his offer, but on the other, she felt as if it was necessary to make Jimin trust her. Wheein wasn't naive, nor was she blind, this kid wasn't as open-minded (less giving shit, to be honest) as Seongjae was, he had moral standards he would more likely die for, yet Wheein somehow managed to grow a soft spot for him, which had complicated things. She almost had no doubts that one time she would have to confront Jimin, and despite her growing fondness for him, she would never betray her two first-borns. Yoongi and Namjoon would never know how great her love was, either. 

“Should I?” Wheein asked carefully, eyeing Hoseok, whose smile turned more into a grin. 

“Why would you even ask that? Of course!” Jimin pouted. 

“If you say so,” she shrugged.

Jimin smiled, hugging Hoseok closer. Yeah, kiddo, I agreed to your stupid family lunch, and you're hugging your husband instead of me, Wheein thought, making a wry face. 

Taehyung was shrieking his “Ow!”-s monotonously as Junkook was biting his chin between his attempts to bite Jungkook's arm. The two reminded of a pair of a month old puppies, trying to chew everything they could find, but mainly each other. They were of the same age as Wheein and Hyejin when they got married, and while Wheein considered herself an adult, these pups didn't even bother of knowing such a word. Maybe it was a good thing they hadn't found their true mates yet; Wheein doubted there were people, except for Jimin and Hoseok, who could tolerate those two.

“Is it always like this?” she pointed at Jungkook and Taehyung, who were competing for the place on top of each other.

“Pretty much,” Hoseok agreed.

“That's why none of us actually likes any of them,” Jimin murmured. “Jungkook is usually quieter without Taehyung, but he always gives me shit about my height, so I don't really like him, either. But he's my potential brother in law, so—” 

“Brother in law? I didn't realize it was that serious between the two of them.” 

“It isn't,” Jimin nodded, “but let's be honest: who else is capable of living with them if not themselves?”

“My thought exactly,” Wheein snorted.

The three of them watched Taehyung and Jungkook wrestling for some time, before Wheein tapped impatiently on her phone screen as a silent reminder to hurry things up, because her wife was in heat. One very important heat. 

“Forget them,” Jimin said. “We'll just lock them up so they won't destroy the rest of the building.” 

“You good to go?” Wheein asked, her eyes still locked on the phone; no important messages, just another awful cop meme from Seongjae — normally, Wheein would have laughed aloud and replied with some equally awful pun, but this time she had to keep a straight face in front of the children.

“No, I need a shower, I'm still stinky from the morning practice,” Jimin crunched his cute little nose.

“You smelled fine to me,” Wheein shrugged, responding to Seongjae with an enormous amount of 'LOLOLOLOLOL'. She realized her mistake a moment later, when Jimin placed his cute small hand on Hoseok's chest. That jealous beta stiffed in a heartbeat, honestly, Jimin literally dragged Wheein out of her bed away from her wife. The only interest she had in young boys was purely maternal. And also she wondered, while still typing some random letters to Seongjae, whether everything about Jimin was small and cute. That was exactly what she was going to ask. 

“Say, Jiminie, is everything about you so small and cute?” Seongjae responded with another meme, and, boy, he was so getting his ass kicked.

Wheein didn't notice the silence that fell upon the studio at first, too busy giving shit to Seongjae, but then she noticed Taehyung and Jungkook drop whatever they were doing.

“Oh, shit,” she managed to groan before Taehyung busted out laughing so hard he started to hiccup. 

Jimin's cheeks were reddening drastically; Wheein was indeed sorry, but she kind of liked her very stupid — but not really — unintentional joke, she wasn't sure she could say something without joining Taehyung's contagious laugh.

_you fucking fuck_ she typed furiously to Seongjae, _you made me to joke abt the big dicks nephews dick i hate u dont ever call me you gay ass._

Seongjae didn't bother with a text respond, and Wheein had never declined any calls before with such a great pleasure. Taehyung was obviously dying and Jungkook kept cackling as if he was a century old, what a weird kid.

“Okay, first of all, Jiminie, I love you, you're the best partner I've ever had, and you're cute and—” Wheein cut herself to prevent the repeating of the “small” part.

“He's not,” Hoseok murmured under his breath.

“What? I'm really old, speak up, please,” Wheein leaned forward to hear him clearly. 

“I said that he's not!” Hoseok stopped, blushing all over. “Um, not everything about him is... small.”

The sound Taehyung started to make was definitely a death rattle.

“So, we're going to have a shower real quick,” Hoseok said.

“Like what, together?” Wheein finally blocked Seongjae; Hoseok was redder than his hair.

Taehyung had run out of sound and was helplessly beating Jungkook's back like a seal, while Jungook was smiling so wide Wheein feared his face would crack. 

“—and then noona-ssi will give us a ride, right, noona-ssi?” Jimin gained back his ability to speak. 

“I don't know about this, kid, wouldn't Hoseok be jealous? Not that I can't, but—” 

“Please, noona-ssi,” Taehyung managed to croak, “stop or I'll be dead.”

“But what have I said?” Wheein looked at him, confused.

“Noona-ssi, why do you always have to—” Jimin waved his hands in annoyance, unable to finish his phrase. 

“Make jokes about dicks while not having any?” suggested Taehyung, who was dying only a second ago. 

“Oh, please, my dick is bigger than yours, you sucker,” Wheein huffed.

“Don't make your wife wait longer than she needs, noona-ssi,” Jimin said quickly, pushing Wheein out of studio. “Would it be okay with you if you wait in our apartment?”

Their apartment was predictably warm and cozy, with the kind of mess that indicates that people are actually living in it. Two bedrooms, large kitchen with windows facing east, that made it so lit it reminded of some fairy tale, a living room with an enormously large TV (was it some kind of a compensation for lacking in height?) and a box labelled “Tae” with a PlayStation. “+Kookie” was scribbled with a pencil under the original black marker writing; so the two of them wasn't dating for too long, Wheein assumed. 

Despite Jimin's persuasions of his hating Taehyung, there was a suspicious amount of photos capturing that unloved cousin. Taehyung was perfectly sculptured, a rarity of the mixed blood kids; Wheein had seen some of half bloods, Caucasian and Asian, and none of them were as beautiful and harmonious as Taehyung and Jimin were. Those children of mixed marriage looked strange, as if a changing picture, Asian, but not quite, with some fallen out of place Caucasian features. The Park sisters were almost a replica of each other (Jimin had a tendency of naming photos hung on the wall), that they could be twins, yet Taehyung's mother had a somehow mischievous smirk that she had passed onto her son, while Jimin's mother had the same open-hearted smile as her boy had. Wheein couldn't help but smile at Jimin's once again cute handwriting and hearts he drew next to his mother and aunt's names. The pictures of Taehyung was unlabelled, though, and one particular picture had a “>:C” on it — Taehyung was ethereally beautiful, with his eyes half closed and light complaisantly underlining his fine features. If Jimin was half-Icelander, Taehyung must have been a demigod. 

“Our Kookie has a real talent, doesn't he?” Hoseok asked with a smile. Wheein almost jumped; he moved as silently and gracefully as a panther. 

Only then Wheein realized she never saw Jungkook on any of these pictures. 

“He took them by himself?”

“Uh-huh, a little hobby of his,” Hoseok confirmed. 

“Where's Jimin's other Mom, I wonder?” Wheein asked, looking at the wedding photos.

Jimin's cheeks were so heart-achingly red and Hoseok couldn't stop smiling, his dimples fully shown, and Wheein felt their joy, although, she didn't even know them. They couldn't be married for too long, but given their age the wedding must had had place right after Jimin's graduation from high school. Somehow, Wheein felt proud. 

“There she is,” Hoseok pointed to the picture with a “♥+♥” sticker on it. “Jiminie's got from her his jaw.”

Hoseok was looking at the photo of his husband with so much tenderness and love, Wheein felt almost physical urge to run to her home. To kiss her own wife and tell her how much she loved her.

“Wait, were you two in the shower together?” Wheein asked, noticing the wet strands of Hoseok's red hair.

He didn't answer, just deeply blushed.

The only thing their apartment was lacking was scent. Wheein had briefly glanced over the bedroom, the one they had been using, not the guest one, and judging by the sheets Jimin had no right to give Wheein shit for making love to her wife, when he was probably doing the same in the morning, yet Wheein didn't catch a whiff of a smell, which was kind of surprising. Wheein could tell when Seongjae had got laid, even if it was a couple of days ago, if she would concentrate enough, she could smell it on her other colleagues, if their partners weren't betas. But she could smell it on Yongsun, and Byulyi was one hell of a beta. Jimin carried no other scent but his own.

Wheein looked at Hoseok, who was blabbering about Jimin and his family, saying something about Taehyung's love for drama having its roots in his half-Italian genes, and something like that, not that Wheein really listened. She stepped a bit closer, not wanting to alert Hoseok, but it was almost impossible for her to hide, having a strong scent did its job. Yet Hoseok smelled of nothing. As if he was bad blood, except, he wasn't. Wheein sensed Jimin's scent coming from the bathroom, and Hoseok was standing so close to her, and nothing. If only he hated her less.

“And where're your parents?” she asked him, when he pointed her to the picture of Taehyung's Italian alpha mother with the words that he certainly inherited her great voice and that Wheein must listen to them singing together. 

“Oh,” Hoseok blinked, as if he was taking aback by Wheein's sudden question. “I'm an orphan, so they are in their graves, I suppose.”

He shrugged and smiled like it was nothing to him. But being a thirty-two years old cop, Wheein could see how much it actually bothered him. Must have been horrible, she thought, being married to someone with a whole and happy family. Had ever Hoseok asked himself what had he done to deserve a fate of being a lonely, abandoned child, while Jimin was growing up in a noisy house, full of love and laughter? How was he able to look at someone, who had all that he had been dreaming about, simply because that someone was lucky to be born in a _normal_ family? How could he love him?

“Sorry, I shouldn't've asked,” she tried to sound sympathetic. 

“No, that's okay,” Hoseok was still smiling. “Jiminie just loves his family too much. He always talks about them, has their pictures all over the apartment. It was really awkward to sleep under the picture of the whole family together, Jimin's and Taehyung's, you know?” He laughed. “It used to hang over our bed. Took some time for me to convince Jimin to take it down.”

Well, I certainly wouldn't want my cousin looking while having sex with my cousin, if I were Jimin, Wheein thought. 

“So, your question was expected, noona-ssi,” Hoseok was smiling, as if Wheein guessed his favorite weather wrong, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she touched something she really should not.

“I thought Jimin hates Taehyung?”

“Only on words,” Hoseok smiled. “Despite their bickering they do love each other. They've been best friends since Tae was born. Jiminie used to lull him to sleep and feed from the bottle. I'll show you their baby albums, if you want to.”

“You know,” Wheein said, narrowing her eyes, “I would assume you were adopted by either Jimin's mom or Tae's.”

“But?”

“But there's no picture of you before the wedding.” 

Hoseok smiled with his elusive and unreadable smile and, before he could reply, Jimin waddled in the living room, wrapped up in a white fluffy bathrobe, carrying the scent of his body wash and mumbling something under his breath in goddamn Satoori, before clutching to Hoseok's torso.

“You know, noona-ssi, I've changed my mind,” he murmured, rubbing his nose on Hoseok's neck. “Let's just stay at home and eat some pancakes.”

Wheein couldn't think of a better alternative.


	5. Dies war vorherbestimmt

If anyone had told Wheein two days ago that she would be sitting on the kitchen of her brand new partner, she would have laughed her ass off. Now she was witnessing how Jimin was trying to impress her with his cooking; his tongue stuck out, hair muffled, cheeks pink as a newborn's. He was muttering something under his breath while flopping pancakes over. It was so perfect Wheein simply had to ruin the moment. 

"You just had sex, didn't you?" Hoseok went still while Jimin let out a high-pitch noise of disapproval. "What? You're so shiny and glossy, and awfully satisfied. Good job, you, old dog."

Wheein punched Hoseok's shoulder, leaning over the table. He answered with an insecure "Thank you?" and immediately turned red. 

"And as for you, Park Jimin, you have no shame, fucking while your own noona is in the next room," she made the most judgmental voice ever. "Though I didn't hear any of you, so maybe you're not so good." She bit her lip pensively. "But I didn't catch any scent either, so good job on this."

"Payback is a bitch, isn't it, noona-ssi?" Jimin was gently smiling, despite his cheeks burning bright from embarrassment. 

"Jeez, another shit like this, and I'm actually adopting you."

Hoseok laughed and it didn't sound unnatural; maybe because they were on his territory or because of sated Jimin, whose face made no doubt about where his commitments lie, but Wheein took it as a small victory. Babysitting Jimin was enough of working extra hours, she didn't need a rival in the face of Hoseok. Maybe he was feeling insecure realizing Wheein's powers — unlike any mates, Hyejin didn't try to mark Wheein all over to show that this alpha had already found her love. Leaving a cult of worshippers and a line in her personal case saying "excessively aggressive sometimes". Speaking of omegas...

"You two never considered a possibility of having a baby? I mean, even I would melt if I saw Jimin's kids," Wheein shrugged and reached out for pancakes Jimin just placed on the table.

"Careful, it's hot!" he said, gently moving Wheein's hand away. "Here, let me serve you a plate." 

Both Wheein and Hoseok were staring at each other, ignoring Jimin's words, and judging by the latter's flush he wasn't a problem on their way to fatherhood. Wheein stared back, Hoseok kept smiling and Jimin was fussing around, trying his best to impress Wheein.

"Surrogacy isn't something we can afford right now, noona-ssi," finally broke the silence Hoseok. "Female omegas are extremely rare and almost all of them are bonded. Would you be okay if your wife decided to be a surrogate mother?"

"I don't mean right now, but maybe in ten years or so," Wheein rolled her eyes. "And yes, she probably would. But not until we have a kid of our own."

"Oh my god," Jimin clasped his hand over his mouth. "Are you going to have a baby?"

"Well," Wheein scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, that's the plan." 

Hoseok seemed visibly relaxed and his always glued to his face smile turned once again into a sincere one. 

"That's why you told me to fill your mate leave."

"Which you never did," Wheein pointed out. "Had to force Seongjae into doing it." 

"Doesn't he have his plate full already?"

"Do I look like I care, kid?" 

Jimin smiled sweetly and handed Wheein a plate with steaming pancakes on it.

"You look a lot like a cop, Wheein-ssi," Hoseok said after kissing Jimin on his cheek. "Don't get me wrong, but I never would've thought you're married." 

Jimin hit him under the table with a quiet "Hyung!" and Hoseok smiled apologetically. Wheein didn't mind, a lot of people assumed the same, and she knew better than to convince them otherwise.

"Your smell doesn't get weaker," Jimin said, suddenly stopping to chew his pancake. "I mean, it should calm down after your—" He blushed, unable to refer to what Wheein was doing earlier this morning. She rolled her eyes, letting Jimin struggle with a choice of words for a moment.

"Since my sexy times?" she asked; Jimin nodded, relieved. Wheein groaned. "You're married as well, and actually had a dick in your ass fifteen minutes ago, yet you have the audacity to blush while mentioning me having sex with my own wife?"

Jimin coughed, and Hoseok gently patted his back.

"It's... not."

"What's not?"

"He wasn't... having a dick in his ass," finally managed to answer Hoseok.

"Oh," Wheein said simply. Omegas didn't always bottom, but it was easier for them, their bodies designed to have no consequences after being a receiving partner. 

"Hobi sucked my dick, alright?" Jimin screamed, covering his face. "I wasn't _that_ long in the shower." 

Wheein chuckled, still amused with both of their reactions. Embarrassing was something she'd expect from Jimin, but Hoseok with all his hostility was a mystery. Either he was acting too well, or Wheein just found his weak spot. She wasn't keen on discussing personal things aloud but certainly wouldn't blush if someone mentioned having sex. 

"Okay, loverboy," Wheein stole his pancake. "It's still so funny hearing you swear," she said, stuffing the food into her mouth.

"Anyway," Jimin cleared his throat. "Your scent."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I'm incredibly sorry, noona-ssi, but you kind of overflowing our apartment right now," Jimin scrunched his nose a little. "It's strange I didn't realize this earlier. That's why Jungkook and Taehyung were acting weird — your scent is so thick and heavy now, almost repulsive. You didn't smell like this yesterday." 

"And what do I smell like?" Wheein asked, chewing carefully. Of course, she didn't know Hyejin was ready until late at night. 

"Buckthorn," Jimin answered immediately. "Sea buckthorn." 

"Huh."

Wheein noticed Hoseok watching her carefully. Betas perceived the world a little different, so Wheein probably smelled something else to him. He was tenser now when Jimin mentioned buckthorn, or he seemed to be — Wheein couldn't crack Hoseok up just yet. It was never easy with betas, but something about this particular one was just _off_.

"What?" Jimin asked.

"How would you know, buckthorn doesn't really grow here," Wheein shrugged.

Jimin smiled mysteriously but didn't answer, leaving Wheein to guess what he had meant. Wheein's phone buzzed, notifying about a new message, and she had to suppress the urge to check it right away. 

"Noona-ssi," Jimin said seriously. "All jokes aside, are you going to have a baby?"

Wheein sighed; Jimin sounded so excited as if it was going to be his or Wheein was a family member for at least ten years and not some colleague Jimin met just yesterday. He wasn't wrong, though, Wheein _should_ smell strongly to warn others off, to let everyone know she was ready to mate. Good thing she didn't have to face any of her other colleagues right now, other than Jimin. 

"Yeah, I guess," she shrugged. "Hyejin is ready, but no guarantees, though."

"That's so wonderful!" Jimin beamed, squishing his cheeks and pressing his side to Hoseok. "You're going to be a mother! Aww, I can't wait to meet your babies."

'Woah, woah, hold on, kid. I haven't even started to make them," Wheein snorted. And whose fault was that? 

Jimin kept making some noises Wheein took as the sign of happiness and tenderness, while Hoseok seemed to be stiffer than he was before. That was — weird. Orphans usually made great parents, considering they had a closure issue — they had to love someone in a way no one ever loved them. Wheein doubted they even talked about having a baby, but judging by Jimin's reaction he wasn't a problem. 

"Noona-ssi," he said again, leaning over the table to take Wheein's hands into his own, ignoring her indignant shriek because she had to let go of a fork. "Can I be your _benempt babe_?" 

"You are a mere babe in the ways of the world," Wheein mumbled, looking away to have a moment to think; Hoseok chuckled. 

She should have expected something like this from someone as old-fashioned as Jimin, but declaring him her benempt babe was a little too much to apprehend. It was an absolute remnant from the past, when traditions still mattered. A younger omega from a family could become a benempt babe of an older one, ready to mate and reproduce. Traditionally, they should be females, as benempt babes were bound to follow their apocryphal mother till their actual child comes of age. The bond the mother and the babes shared was as strong as a bond between mates, and being omegas multiplied everything the two were feeling. Were Wheein to agree, Jimin would have to be near Hyejin during the pregnancy and first years of infancy almost constantly. But, as dangerous and jeopardizing as it sounded, the thought of having someone always ready to help and take care of Hyejin when Wheein couldn't (and, probably, understanding the omega needs better) wasn't so scary or repellent. It might actually be good. Aside from almost one hundred percent chance of Jimin blowing off Yoongi and Namjoon's cover. But — his eyes were shining so bright Wheein didn't have a heart to say no. At least, not in so many words.

"I dunno, kid, I never thought of it. And I think you should ask Hyejin that." 

"Oh," Jimin was visibly disappointed. "I guess you're right."

"I can ask her if you want," Wheein sighed, defeated. 

"No, that's okay. I'm not a woman," he smiled painfully. "And you don't know me at all, it was stupid of me to even ask." 

"Oh, fuck it," Wheein groaned, reaching for her phone. This kid would surely be the death of her. 

 

 **old sucker**  
yo  
yo  
yo  
yo  
yo

 

 **big bad noona**  
the fuck u wnt yoongi

 **old sucker**  
i find it extremely offensive that after all these years you didn't change my name to at least yoongi

 **big bad noona**  
u gonna say that every time i reply to u?

 **old sucker**  
yes.  
until you change it.

 **big bad noona**  
i see full stops m blocking u now

 **old sucker**  
fuck fine sorry  
joons left w/ my baby girls  
im bored  
kinda worried for them too

 **big bad noona**  
for joon or for doggos  
don't answer  
and stop distractin me i need to text my wife!!!!!!

 **old sucker**  
and you wanted to drive us to the airport today 

**big bad noona**  
u asked for a day enjoy it

 **old sucker**  
and youll leave hyejin in her heat?

 **big bad noona**  
only for a couple of hours  
to save your sorry asses  
anyway go bother ur bf

 **old sucker**  
ill tell him to bother u

 

 **cute sucker**  
Good morning, my favorite noona, I hope you'll have a great day today!

 **big bad noona**  
blocked

"Are you done yet?" asked Hoseok, waiting for Wheein to stop typing.

"Er," she mumbled, not wanting to tell them she didn't ask Hyejin — she was probably sleeping anyway. "Yeah, kid. I mean, she's good with this whole thing." 

Jimin absolutely glowed. 

Wheein just made the biggest mistake of her life, but Jimin's face, full of happiness and commitment, made it impossible to feel sorry for her choice. She got used to looking over her shoulder long ago, now she just had to be double extra careful around Jimin. But on the bright side, it might be even better in addition to previous pros: Hyejin would do her best to distract Jimin with baby stuff, and Wheein would have time to smuggle Namjoon and Yoongi across the border and make sure Seongjae dealt with whoever the shooter was before the two most childish assassins would be eaten by locals. Though, Wheein would have to take over Hyejin's duty, since she would be spending days in _common_ part of the bar. The secret part was a realm of Yongsun, but criminals keep showing up and disappearing all the time, alongside desperate people in dire need of help, to whom, luckily, Hyejin and Yongsun could provide some. 

With Jimin snooping around it was dangerous, but it would keep the other cops out — one look at the kid's face could tell that he would rather kill himself than gain a reputation of a dirty cop by dragging himself into something shady. Wheein rooted for his corruption — _killing_ her benempt babe would be nearly impossible. She hoped Hyejin could influence him just enough to at least open his eyes a little. Unlike Seongjae, Jimin wouldn't be standing by, covering for Wheein and distracting detectives if needed, benempt babe or not. 

"Noona-ssi," Jimin called again, snapping Wheein back to reality.

"I'm taking it back, you're too annoying already."

Jimin smiled.

"What do I smell like to you?"

"Why?"

"I want to now," he pouted.

"Like an omega? I don't know," Wheein shrugged. Hoseok gave a short laugh, pulling Jimin closer.

"Charming, as ever," Jimin said cooly, but a smile was ripping through his intentionally sealed lips. "I wonder what Hyejin-ssi even saw in you."

"You and me both, kiddo," Wheein chuckled. "Still can't believe this gorgeous woman? is my true mate and wife." 

"And she's going to have a baby with you," obeisantly added Hoseok.

"But, seriously, noona-ssi, what do I smell like?"

"Ugh, a pain in my ass," Wheein grumbled much to Hoseok's amusement. "I can't really smell it, Hoseok's scent is covering yours. Which is. No scent at all."

"Yet you were able to smell that I'm an omega."

"Yeah, but I was trying to determine if you were a beta or an alpha with a beta mate, and Hoseok was away, so I guess his sent faded a little and I caught omega's scent," she shrugged.

"Very impressive, Wheein-ssi," Hoseok smiled inimically. "I doubt any stranger can catch Jimin's true scent."

"C'mon, hyung," whined Jimin, nuzzling Hoseok's neck with his nose. "Subdue it a little. You don't have to wrap me up with noona around."

Hoseok's smile faltered, but he obeyed. The kitchen suddenly ceased to remind of a morgue with its lacking of scent, except for last bits of pancakes' smell, Jimin's thick scent coming down like a storm. Wheein scrunched her nose a little; as her scent was now disgusting to others, others' scents were disgusting to her. She needed a moment to start absorbing Jimin's as a _scent_ , not a stench. Hoseok seemed both pleased and discontent with her reaction.

"Wow," Wheein said after a while. "I only half expected that."

"What?"

"Your scent. You know, I thought you'd be all cliché and smell like fucking cinnamon rolls and shit."

"I don't?" Jimin smiled expectedly. 

"You don't. Sagebrush. Huh," Wheein snorted. "Suits you."

Jimin's scent was doubling, both sweet and bitter at the same time, as he himself was — soft on the outside, stern on the inside. The kid was going to be the main source of trouble, no doubt it that.

"Sagebrush doesn't really grow here," Jimin returned with a sly smile. 

"Neither does buckthorn." 

Hoseok, relieved that the moment was over, hurried to wrap Jimin up in his scent again, clearing the kitchen out of any smells again. Wheein couldn't possibly know how suffocating it was, but suddenly she was relieved she didn't have to smell Jimin anymore. Sagebrush itself wasn't repulsive to her, but Jimin did stink to her. Wheein groaned internally, so not anticipating coming back to work — everyone would smell to her like shit for at least a couple of months until the fetus would start to develop with lower risks of miscarriage. Good thing Yoongi and Namjoon didn't smell at all. 

"So," Jimin started, freeing himself from Hoseok's embrace and crossing his hands as if he was about to ask Wheein where she was all night, "we're settled with your benempt babe," Jimin smiled, slightly embarrassed and proud at the same time, "what about your benempt parent?" 

"What about them?"

"Do you have one?"

Wheein bit down her lip; Seongjae was the first to come to mind but he couldn't be her benempt parent. They had to be older alphas with children, mentors for the younger ones; benempt parents guided their fosterlings into the parenthood, sharing their own experience and giving pieces of advice when needed. Wheein knew older alphas, the majority of her colleagues were older than her, though none of them had children. No one was suitable at all.

A sudden, insane thought crossed her mind; she was breaking rules already, accepting Jimin's offer — he wasn't a woman, as he should be — so she couldn't stick to the "with children only" one, and yet... Wheein was calculating the consequences — Hoseok made her feel uneasy as if he was someone from long-forgotten childhood, someone Wheein hurt deeply, and now he returned to get his revenge. With one exception — Wheein had no trouble remembering her past, and she surely hadn't met Hoseok before. Maybe she was about to make the gravest mistake in her life, but maybe it was the only way to get under his skin. If there was even the slightest possibility of him fooling Jimin and playing with his feelings Wheein was ready to fight anyone, even Jimin's own husband, benempt babe or not. She blew a raspberry, kicked Jimin's leg under the table, making him squeak in surprise, and.

"Yo, Hoseok-ah."

"Yes, noona-ssi?" 

"I know you're no alpha and you're certainly younger than me by a few decades, but maybe you wanna?"

"Are you asking me to be your benempt parent?" Hoseok raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. 

"I mean, we're not exactly following the rules anyway," she shrugged.

"Hyung!" whispered Jimin, shoving Hoseok with his knee, indulging to accept the offer. 

"I don't even know what to do, noona-ssi," Hoseok offered an apologetic smile against Jimin's inklings. 

"What did they teach you at school," Wheein huffed.

"Pretty sure I skipped that class." 

Jimin hit him, now angry; Wheein's words did exactly what she wanted them to do — make Jimin trust her more and gain as much favor from him as she could. 

"I seriously have no idea what to do, love," Hoseok said, trying to make Jimin face him. "Not only I'm a beta, but I'm also much younger than Wheein-ssi, how do you expect me to teach her?" 

"You don't have to teach noona anything," argued Jimin, "she's pretty capable of reading parenting books herself or calling her actual parents if she needs help, right, noona? You simply have to be there for her when I'll be spending time with Hyejin-ssi. You know how bonding with other omegas is important to us." 

"Actually, my folks aren't here anymore," Wheein interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.

"Well, they died several years ago. Thought you'd already known it." 

"I didn't, noona-ssi, and I'm sorry," Jimin reached out to squeeze Wheein's hand, even though she didn't need to be comforted — it wasn't something she still couldn't get over. 

"So you're asking me to hang out with Wheein-ssi?" Hoseok clarified, eyeing jealously Jimin's fingers wrapped around Wheein's. 

"That's literally all I'm asking, hyung," Jimin rolled his eyes as if Hoseok was asking him complete nonsense. Wheein chuckled. 

"Are you okay with that, noona-ssi?"

"You think I'll like standing in front of my own apartment while Hyejin braids Jimin's hair and there's 'No alphas allowed' sign on the front door?" 

Hoseok let out a laugh, and Jimin mumbled something about the importance of some quality omega time, something stupid alphas would never be able to comprehend. He was right, omegas did tend to form small groups among themselves, and it should have been excruciating for Jimin to have only alphas as friends — Wheein doubted he made friends with omegas during his years in KNPU, and now he was surrounded by alphas even more.

Wheein's phone buzzed with another message from Yoongi.

 **old sucker**  
joon has returned  
and guess what  
his dimpled ass was sitting on the bench  
in the fucking park  
with girls on the leash  
he didn't even let them run!!!!!!  
can we return him under the bridge or the warranty period has expired  
anyway, im gonna head out walk them to their favorite park  
just making sure you hen mother wont lose me

 **big bad noona**  
go fuck urself yoo

 **old sucker**  
#loveyoumomtothermoonandbackdontloseme

 **big bad noona**  
blocked.

"If you're done, noona-ssi, I should visit my another benempt mother," Jimin said, getting up. "And you and Hobi-hyung should get to know each other." 

Wheein grunted and slapped Jimin's butt when he walked past her — she wanted to head back home and sleep until the next day because it was courtesy of Jimin that she didn't get to sleep ten hours at least. 

"I changed my mind, you're getting adopted right now."

"You threatened to hand me over to an orphanage yesterday, noona-ssi," Jimin smiled brightly, aware that Wheein would do no such thing. 

"I wish I had," she groaned, rubbing her face, while Hoseok tried to cover his laugh in fake coughs. 

"I'm going to see the only person who will appreciate me, since, clearly, everyone hates me in this household," Jimin huffed, proudly raising his chin up and marching towards the bedroom.

"I love you!" Hoseok tried to regain Jimin's favor, but the odds were against him. "I guess, now there are only the two of us, noona-ssi," he said, smiling politely. 

"Yeah," she said, typing _please don't kill me_ to send to Hyejin, "There are." 

Jimin left shortly after, humming some popular song Hoseok knew and Wheein, to her great embarrassment, didn't. Jimin looked at her as if Wheein was an illiterate child, but said nothing, making her feel a sting of guilt for living in the past century. If asked, Wheein would hardly answer what her popular groups were; being a cop consumed an enormous amount of time, she simply couldn't allow herself to lie in bed with headphones on. Any background noises distracted her, she needed silence to think and analyze. The kids nowadays clearly had zero idea of what the word respect meant. 

Hoseok raised a brow questioningly after Jimin kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the apartment, saying he didn't need a ride, he knew where Wheein lived and could walk the path once again. Hopefully, Hyejin would be awake and at home, not at the bar, watching another jerk trying to hit on her. Wheein almost growled at the thought — she didn't usually have trouble with someone trying to steal her wife; Hyejin was astonishing, and she was working with lots of people of low moral standards, who couldn't care less about her bond. But now, when Hyejin was in heat, ready to _reproduce_ , Wheein felt the waves of possessiveness washing over her, waking something primarily animalistic inside of her. She should have been there, with her, in spite of knowing that Hyejin could handle everything on her own, and, moreover, it was her who pushed Wheein out of the apartment this morning to communicate with her brand new partner. And now Wheein was desperately trying to get some points from her partner's _husband_ , who was obviously hiding something, and, probably, deceiving Jimin. 

Wheein knew how special and different orphans were — neither Yoongi, nor Namjoon had parents; her own family watched over Yoongi for as long as she can remember, and Yoongi literally picked young, scrawny Namjoon up under some god-forgotten bridge, where he was hiding after another escape from an orphanage. Orphans were the best actors, hid away their pain like no one could, always smiling, always ready to please. Wheein knew Yoongi was involved with the "wrong people", but she was young and stupid once, and swore to protect the younger one, even though it meant to become a corrupted cop. Yoongi was lucky to have her; Namjoon was lucky to have Yoongi. Hoseok — she doubted he was lucky to be alive at all. 

A glimpse of understanding flickered in his eyes as Wheein suppressed the low growl, about to be born at the back of her throat. Possessiveness was something all three of them had in common; it wasn't so expressed in Yoongi, he had his own corner — there was always food and clothes waiting for him in Wheein's parents' house, whatever valuables he had, he could always leave them to Wheein, knowing she wouldn't touch them, would only keep them safe; but Namjoon was another matter. Growing up in an orphanage meant no privacy at all, much less of somewhat of belongings. Ever since he found his own place, he'd been stashing everything he could just to calm his conscience, to prove to himself he wasn't going to starve anymore, that he's allowed to _have_ things, and no one, even Yoongi would try to take them away. Hoseok must be of the same feathers, betas, indeed, were jealous, but not to _that_ extent.

"Shall we take a walk, noona-ssi?" Hoseok asked, eyeing Wheein carefully.

"Oh, please," she scrunched her face. "Not you too." 

Hoseok grinned. "As you say, noona." 

"Better," she sighed; the kids weren't going to let her live. God forbid Yoongi or Namjoon find out about this nickname. She would have to kill them on her own.

Walking alongside Hoseok wasn't as awkward as she first would have thought, but the air between them was thin and fragile as a glass wall. Hoseok still watched her every movement as a wild cat watching its prey, and Wheein had to repress the urge of releasing her scent and showing her strength; something she never did, since there was no need in showing off to others. 

"So," Wheein started, clearing her throat. "How did you and Jimin meet?" 

"Already starting to act like an old lady?" the corners of Hoseok's mouth lifted up in a parody of a smile. 

"Another word — and I'll beat you with my old lady cane," she warned him. 

Hoseok gave her a crooked smile, yet didn't respond. He was handsome in some sense, but the hostility in him and the burden of the past made him look dangerous, repellent even. Wheein looked at the perfect shape of his nose and sharp jawline, wondering what was hiding behind this wild feline features, what horrid story he had to write down with his own blood, but she knew her questions would remain unanswered. 

"If you really want to hear," he tilted his head as if trying to give Wheein the last chance to say no. Never going to happen.

"I really want to," she mimicked him, rolling her eyes. Hoseok wasn't particularly tall, but Wheein still had to lift her head up to look him in the eyes, and, somehow, it annoyed her more than usual. Everyone was taller than her, but she never felt pressured around people before, even around Namjoon, who was a head taller.

"We met when Jiminie was his first year of high school. His family had just moved to Seoul because his uncle lives here, and Jimin got into a fight with him," Hoseok chuckled as if forgetting about Wheein's presence and starting to reminisce. "Jimin doesn't have to be told to do his best. He always does."

"Having the Superintendent as an uncle might add some pressure," Wheein nodded, agreeing.

Hoseok looked at her with a blank expression. At once, Wheein realized she didn't see him blinking, not even once. A cold shiver crawled down her spine; she could only think of three other people who were trained to remind living statues.

"Jimin specifically decided to skip his math class and ran off to the park. And there was I, dancing among trees, completely sure no one would see me," he smiled unusually gently. 

"Why weren't you at school, though?" Wheein asked, automatically patting her pockets to find cigarettes. Hyejin hated when she smoked, and Wheein did it so rarely Seongjae teased her about letting every pack of cigarettes going to waste. 

"Oh. I finished school early. I came to Korea only six years ago."

"And where were you before?"

Hoseok shrugged, unbothered. "Here and there, you know. Scandinavia. Canada. France and Poland. I travelled across Europe, though." 

"Scandinavia," Wheein narrowed her eyes.

"Scandinavia," Hoseok repeated.

Jimin's mother was an Icelander. Sure, Iceland wasn't the first Nordic country to come to mind, but something was alarming Wheein. 

"Where exactly?" 

"Mostly Norway and Sweden. Though I spent six months in total in Denmark." 

"You speak any Nordic languages?"

Hoseok grinned in lieu of answering. Was he telling Wheein all of this just to confuse her? To let her know he didn't stay in one place long enough to leave significant traces? Hoseok's problem was he couldn't possibly know how exactly well Wheein could read his nomadic lifestyle. He was some assassin's apprentice. The perfect white teeth seemed threatening. 

"By the way, shouldn't we unlock your cousins-in-law?"

Hoseok furrowed a brow for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

"Trust me, noona-ssi, they'll be fine. They'll find their way through the window when they get hungry enough or when their dogs chew the door out because they need to pee."

"They have dogs?" Wheein asked, slightly surprised. Taehyung and Jungkook didn't strike her as responsible enough to adopt even one dog, not multiple. 

"Yeah, two girl corgis. I think their names are Diva and Widow. You know, from the Overwatch game."

Wheein snorted. Right. How else could two nerds name their dogs.

"Do they even know how to take care of them?" 

"Debatable," Hoseok smiled. "Jimin watches over them a lot, making sure they feed them right. Though I don't expect much from the two of them surviving solely on ramyeon if Jimin doesn't make them eat actual food." 

"That classifies as animal abuse." 

"Don't be too harsh, noona-ssi, where were you at your twenties."

"At the University and married, thank you very much," she huffed. 

Two heartbeats later Hoseok was pressing Wheein to a beige wall, covering her with himself. Wheein looked at him expectedly, brushing his hands off and stepping aside; Hoseok was standing too close for her liking. 

"You were gonna get dirty," he explained. "The sidewalk is really narrow."

"You would," Wheein pointed out; Hoseok, indeed, was closer to the road than she was. "Maybe you shouldn't have lured me into some suspicious alley in the first place." 

"Just be grateful, noona-ssi," Hoseok bared his teeth once more.

"Never gonna happen."

 

Jimin was sipping his chocolate milk happily, while groggy and sleepy Hyejin was trying to stay awake, her chin resting on her palm, as she watched Jimin with a tired but pleasant smile on her face. She had to murder her wife later, but Jimin was too cute to kick out at sight, all bright smiles and happy puppy eyes, when he showed up at the door of her apartment once more, proudly pronouncing himself as Hyejin's benempt babe. Hyejin didn't have a heart to say no to him, besides, it would be nice to keep him around, given how much he was ready to please her already. Wheein didn't give much about Jimin, mostly because it hadn't even been a week since he'd joined the homicide unit, but Hyejin didn't need words to understand her wife.

All this cheesy mood must be because of heat, Hyejin thought, fighting the desire to squish Jimin's cheeks. Jimin, oblivious to Hyejin's inner struggle, smiled so wide there was nothing left but two lines instead of eyes. He was humming softly, and that put Hyejin at ease; sure, it wasn't her first heat with Wheein absent, but she couldn't help but feel worried and edgy. Accepting Jimin as her benempt babe took its effect immediately though; Hyejin was feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep even with an almost complete stranger in her house. 

"You're wearing Wheein-noona-ssi's shirt," Jimin stated, content with himself. It looked like he could begin to purr any second. 

"Hm?" Hyejin looked at the t-shirt. She didn't have much time to think her outfit through, grabbing the first thing lying on a chair, which happened to be Wheein's extremely oversized t-shirt, almost as the rest of them, with completely inappropriate printed words, and Hyejin remembered why Wheein liked this t-shirt so much. Namjoon and Yongsun gave it to her, Yongsun — because she thought it would be funny, Namjoon — because the police once caught him making out with Yoongi on a bench in a park. Yoongi, got to hand it to him, didn't feel sour about the whole situation; at least he understood it was a violation. Namjoon, though, was a petty child.

And now Namjoon's pettiness was the reason Hyejin was sitting in front of Jimin in a t-shirt with printed "Fuck the police" on it. Needless to say, Wheein absolutely loved this particular thing, so Namjoon and Yongsun's plan backfired. Namjoon tried to convince June to pee on Wheein's uniform, but she was oblivious to his pique.

"Ah, yeah, it's Wheeinie's," Hyejin finally confirmed.

"I can smell noona-ssi all over you," Jimin grinned and burst into small cackling. 

"Look who's talking," Hyejin snorted, and Jimin turned red. Hyejin knew she didn't smell like she just got out fresh after good shower sex, unlike some bratty child, too busy demolishing her milk supplies. Wheein would be outraged.

"Aww, Hyejin-noona," he mumbled, trying to bite down his smile. Jimin was awfully and disgustingly in love, and his attempt to conceal it wasn't doing much work, although Hyejin's heart bloomed at the sight of young love. 

"Yes, little one?" Jimin beamed at the sound of a pet name and leaned his head, waiting to be pet. Hyejin chuckled lowly, running her finger through Jimin's soft baby hair. 

"Please, adopt me," Jimin whispered quickly, before clearing his throat. "You shouldn't really embarrass me like that, it might be bad for my mental health."

"Then you shouldn't have had sex before going to your benempt mother, mm?"

"Teasing is bad," Jimin pouted, still flustered. 

"I am very good at being bad," Hyejin winked, caressing his cheek now. It was still heat side effect, but Jimin was cute beyond imagination, and Hyejin felt an urge to cherish and cuddle him, watching him smile and make little noises of content, and being there when he needed her and—

"God, I'm literally this close to actually adopting you," she groaned. "How did your parents let you move out?" 

Jimin giggled.

"I have a funny effect on you and noona-ssi. I think you were destined to become my benempt mothers." 

"You mean people normally don't want to squish your cheeks and tuck your blanket after singing some lullaby?"

"No, noona, only you," he grinned. "Anyway, we have better things to discuss! And we need to prepare for the... n-night." 

Hyejin still couldn't believe how someone with this level of resemblance of a plushie could be an actual cop working in a homicide department, and blushing every time he had to speak about sex. Park Jimin was the whole new level of _cute_. 

"You want to see me naked?" Hyejin raised a brow.

"N-no," Jimin stuttered, rubbing his neck to hide his embarrassment. "We can use bath bombs and bubble bath and I'll turn around. I'm sorry, I know I'm not a girl, and I should've been, but... I'll close my eyes when I'll be applying body lotion and try not to touch you where I shouldn't... I hope this will get you relaxed enough." 

"We don't have to do any of those things, you know," Hyejin tried to reassure him, but Jimin turned away from her and closed his eyes.

"But those are the _rules_. I need to prepare you, to improve your chances to get pregnant and make sure you'll enjoy every bit of your mating night."

"Hey, look at me," Hyejin reached to touch Jimin's chin. "Wheeinie and I weren't even planning on doing it, and it would've been great nonetheless. Don't beat yourself up if we can't do it strictly as the book says. Fuck the rules, you know." 

Jimin sighed, still not convinced. Hyejin raised to sit next to him and give him a comforting hug, stroking his hair gently, as Jimin buried his face in the crook of her neck. He was careful enough when hugging her back not to touch Hyejin below her waist or accidentally feel her breasts, and Hyejin almost sniffed at how much of a sweet boy Jimin was. He didn't even know her, only made a promise, and the fresh bond between the two of them was already growing stronger. 

"Okay, noona, let's try to stick to the rules as much as we can, but I think it's not that bad if we change something." 

"Good boy," she said, planting a kiss on top of Jimin's head. Jimin nudged her shoulder with his forehead.

"By the way, noona, who do you think the baby's gonna be?"

"I'm not even pregnant yet," Hyejin snorted.

"But noona," Jimin whined, pouting again. "You will be soon. A girl or a boy?"

"A girl," Hyejin said, smiling at how Jimin glowed. "Actually, I want twins, but the chances are pretty low." 

"Aww, can't wait to see your baby girl," Jimin cooed. "I only have an older cousin, but I've always wanted to have a little sister, though my mom said she's had enough of her own children. Have you thought of a name yet?" 

"Jiminie, honestly, let Wheein do her job first," Hyejin laughed and booped Jimin's nose, making him sulk in pretending.

"That's so lame, noona," he protested. "But okay, I'll tell you the names I'd picked up for our children, maybe you'll like some of those. Or you can always name one of your girls after me!" He smiled brightly.

"Don't ever tell Wheein about it, she has a soft spot for you, I'll end up with a baby girl named Jimin."

"Jimin is not a _bad_ name, noona," he huffed. 

"I already have a baby named Jimin anyway," Hyejin tried to please him. It worked, just as she expected, and Jimin mewled, clearly flattered. 

Hyejin opened her mouth to say something as a sharp, nauseatic scent made them both snap their head in the direction of a front door. Jimin fell stiff under Hyejin's arms, ready to defend her with his life if that was going to happen. The scent didn't go away, filling up the kitchen with every second. 

"Do you have a newly presented beta as a neighbor, noona?" Jimin asked, scrunching his nose and trying not to cough.

Right, only betas had this suffocating scent, blocking out everything else and driving especially omegas crazy. There was a beta at Hyejin's door, and every beta she knew had long since the presentation. A chill went down her spine; no one from both Wheein's and Hyejin's work, with a rare exception, knew where they lived, but sometimes even the most cautious get caught. 

"Wait here," she ordered, grabbing a kitchen knife on her way to the door.

Jimin wanted to protest but did as he was told. 

The stench was growing stronger, and Hyejin held her breath as she approached the door, holding a knife in front of her. She opened the first one out of their double-door, ready to look into a peep-hole to make her next move, as she heard a low, familiar bark. The beta was standing in front of her apartment with a dog. 

Throwing the knife aside, Hyejin yanked the door open, her heart ceased to beat. 

With a lost expression, Yoongi was standing there, clutching the two leashes tightly to his chest, and—

Yoongi was a beta.


	6. Endlos scheint uns das Verlangen, uns zu lieben, bis wir fallen

"I won," Jungkook panted, rolling off Taehyung.

"No way in hell," he laughed, slapping his thigh. "I let you, besides, you're my son, and no child should be greater than their parents." 

"History claims otherwise, you know?" Jungkook panted, looking at Taehyung hazily; he never could gather his coherent thoughts right after sex, unlike ever so godly Taehyung, who didn't know how to lose his divine grace even for a brief moment. 

Jungkook pouted and tried to puff off a lock of his hair from his sweaty forehead; Taehyung, lying like a model from some ancient paintings, caressed Jungkook's calf with his feet. He was barely out of breath, a patronal smirk flickering on his lips as if he could feel Jungkook's yet another inner debate. The air in the bedroom was thick with Taehyung's heavy scent, leaving no room for Jungkook's more daint, gossamer even in comparison, making sure Jungkook knew who was in charge, even if it was Jungkook's cock buried deep inside Taehyung mere heartbeats ago.

Jungkook hated it — the feeling of being an ignorant child who was allowed to play an adult, yet it was an inescapable part when it came to sex. They were separated only by a year, though even a year felt like a century to Jungkook; in some manner, Taehyung was more mature than Jimin and Hoseok combined. 

Taehyung presented early; merely hit his puberty when he did, it wasn't even a week after his fifteenth birthday. His filigreed features, hidden behind childish roundness and clumsiness, left no room for second-guessing his subgender. Taehyung was a well-loved child, cherished, spoiled excessively, yet under all his whines and pouting and begging for attention was laying an adamant backbone, showing its bits here and there, in the first glimpses of steel in his eyes, in the first sounds of his voice breaking. Though some people still believed Taehyung would be an omega — too needy, they said, incapable of taking care of anyone, himself including. Narrow-minded boys in school teased him, saying he had feminine features, some alphas were calling him a girl even now, when Taehyung gained weight and lost his baby fat, shaping into a Greek god, but he never found it offensive — not in his school days, not now. "How can it offend me," he would always say, grinning, "if they're comparing me to my mothers and aunts, the most beautiful and wonderful women in the world?" 

Despite everything, Taehyung was an alpha — a strong one, an attractive one. People never stopped questioning Jungkook's position beside him, because while Taehyung had been an alpha for five years, Jungkook only presented on his nineteenth birthday, still confused about himself. He didn't have the strength Taehyung had — not the physical one, but he was shy and awkward, unsure in himself, confused about his own nature. He should've been a beta, Jungkook heard people talking, he never comes out of his shell anyway. Hoseok was a beta, and Jungkook was nothing like him. Jungkook wished he'd presented sooner, hoping, then praying for it to come sometime after Taehyung's presentation, but his pleas remained unanswered. The two of them were always like this — always bickering over something, always competing. It had started years ago, when they first met in an online game, and never stopped, even when they started dating, even though they never put any label on it. 

"Hey," Taehyung called, lifting himself and resting his cheek on his fist, "whatcha thinking about?"

"We don't really date." 

"No," Taehyung grinned. "I love you, but you're my one and only son, whom I cherish... a little bit too much until my angel finds me." 

"How is fucking me considered as cherishing?" Jungkook snorted, elbowing Taehyung. 

He made a hurt sound as if Jungkook's words wounded him. He and Seokjin shared the same passion for drama, thank god Jimin wasn't like his cousin — not that it made him more tolerable.

"You fuck me, too, so does it count?"

"Who the fuck fucks their children, hyung?" 

"Excuse me," Taehyung poked Jungkook's cheek. "Ain't no fucking you, 'm teaching you." 

"Teaching me what?"

"How to make love properly, of course!" Taehyung huffed. "What are you gonna do when you find your true mate, stare at them and then run away?" 

"Exactly," Jungkook shoved Taehyung's hand away. "How do you know anything about sex anyway, considering I'm your first?"

They weren't true mates, barely _any_ mates; two alphas rarely belonged to each other. Jungkook knew there was his true mate somewhere, someone who was destined to love him if the two of them shared the same timeline, but Taehyung was — familiar. Jungkook knew every small curve of his body, every little one of his habits and rituals. Taehyung was a family. There was nothing that Jungkook feared more than abeyance. He would rather stay with Taehyung for the rest of his life than try to build another relationship with someone else. 

"And that's why we've been practicing a lot," Taehyung shoved him in return. "To master the technique. Practice makes perfect, as they say."

"Every person is different, hyung." 

"But asses are still the same," Taehyung concluded, and Jungkook found himself chuckling lowly against his will; it was nearly impossible to sulk with Taehyung around. Jungkook loved him as his best friend and a brother, even though he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous towards him.

"Anyway, I have an important task for you."

"No," Jungkook groaned, anticipating what was to come. 

"Yes, my son. I hereby bestow a great honor of walking my grandchildren on you."

"Remind me again, why we decided to adopt dogs?"

"Dunno, corgis are cute," Taehyung shrugged. "Now get your ass out of bed, I need my beauty sleep." 

"It's barely past twelve." 

"Why do you think they call it beauty sleep?"

"We just returned from Hobi-hyung's."

"Another word — and I'm exiling you from my kingdom," pinked Taehyung before slapping Junkook's butt, forcing him to leave the bed. 

Scowling, Jungkook picked up his boxers Taehyung had thrown on the floor because of _passion, Kookie, I don't have time to fold your clothes_ and threw it right into Taehyung's face. Served him right. Jungkook had already left the room before he realized he didn't have spare underwear, but going back would be a massive blow on his dignity; he hoped there would be some clean clothes in the bathroom. 

Diva was sitting next to the door, ears perked and her expression perplexed. Their two dogs were of the same litter, yet Diva was younger than Widow, more slender and small, even though both of them were only a year old. Diva was the agile one, loved to bother anyone who had a misfortune of catching her eye. Widow was more silent as if being older was somehow reflected in her and her graveness. She, too, had her fair share of keeping Jungkook and Taehyung up all night, as corgi wasn't exactly the calm and noiseless breed, but it was practically nothing compared to Diva's mischiefs. 

"Love what you see, huh?" Jungkook asked gloomily, and Diva tilted her head to the side.

Widow was nowhere to be seen; Jungkook assumed she was sunbathing in the kitchen — she had been systematically dropping every plant pot Jungkook had put on the windowsill so it wouldn't occupy any space. The sun was getting weaker as the winter crawled in, and Widow was trying to get as much of the last bits of the sun as possible. 

Diva followed Jungkook to the bathroom, trotting happily as she anticipated a walk. Jungkook was long past the embarrassment phase of being naked in front of the dogs — they have caught them in action multiple times and didn't show any signs of mental trauma, so Taehyung and Jungkook counted it a victory. Diva had to be wrestled with for fifteen minutes and then carried on hands to a sink, because she insisted on getting showered with Jungkook, despite him trying to talk some sense into her. He halfheartedly expected Diva to run off to Taehyung to complain, but bothering Jungkook was on top of her priorities — darting around the apartment with the last pair of fresh underwear in her teeth included. 

Almost an hour later, after Jungkook had won a fight over his clothes and managed to collect both of their dogs with no help from Taehyung, who seemed to doze off with a TV working on low volume, still naked and disheveled. Diva was jumping in excitement, Widow, though, seemed to be sulking, as she didn't like being on a leash, always trying to be independent. 

Jungkook deliberately chose his favorite dog park, despite it being almost an hour and a half walk away, which turned into two, because the dogs seemed to live in their own world, that didn't cross paths with Jungkook's, and not even twice he stumbled over the leashes, trying to hold Diva and Widow in place, when they wanted to run off in the different directions. He knew most of the owners in the park, the majority of them being women, who took pity on him — they cooed over him, saying something about him being such a sweet young man, trying to take care of the two dogs at once, even if they were not pliant retrievers or the most intelligent Aussies. Maybe they were acting like mothers and elder sisters, but Jungkook didn't mind, chasing Widow or Diva was tiring enough already, and he had to work a lot beside that. 

As on cue, Widow started to pull her leash the moment they entered the dog park, tugging Jungkook along in the direction she wanted to follow. Diva let out an excited bark, immediately taking Widow's deviance as a permission to act accordingly, and ran to the opposite side. 

"Heel!" Jungkook shouted belatedly, but the dogs didn't listen, too busy with trying to tear him in half. "Stop, goddamit," he tried again and failed, already giving up and having no choice but to follow them. 

Diva darted backward and bit Jungkok's ankle with astonishing precision as if she had planned it all beforehand. Jungkook squealed, completely caught off guard — the dogs were mischievous, indeed, but they never bit any of them, only nibbled gently, when they were just puppies, — and lost Widow's leash. Freed now, she took off to the park, ignoring Jungkook's desperate screams to come back. Diva, on the other hand, was jumping around Jungkook happily, barking now and then, incredibly proud of herself, no doubt. 

"I'm gonna trade you for food," he commented, but Diva was panting obliviously, no shadow of guilt in her eyes. "And I'm gonna die from a blood infection." 

The bite wasn't hard, a mere print of Diva's small, sharp teeth, no blood in sight, only redden spots, but Jungkook thought of staging his death in front of her just to see what Diva's reaction would be, yet his inner debate left him with nothing. Diva would probably follow Widow, as none of them ever developed any feelings toward Jungkook, though loved Taehyung almost enormously, despite the fact it was Jungkook who fed and tended them. 

"Bad girl," he said to Diva, and she barked, agreeing. Jungkook sighed; she would never understand the sinuosities of his hard life. "Come on; we have another bad girl to catch."

Diva wiggled her butt happily, tangling her leash around Jungkook's legs. 

"Very bad girl," he scolded. Diva barked again and pulled her leash a little. Jungkook sighed once more; some stories just never end. 

 

Yoongi was standing in front of Namjoon, arms crossed, brows furrowed. Namjoon looked guilty and tried to bribe Yoongi to let it go, but Yoongi was adamant.

"Did you or did you not take them to the nearest park and sat reading some book while my girls were tied up to you, not running, as they're supposed to be?"

Namjoon meowed something incomprehensive before giving Yoongi a decent answer. 

"It was your book, 'Escape from freedom.' Your _birthday_ present." 

"I don't give a shit what book it was, Joon-ah, you were supposed to walk my fucking dogs."

"The weather was too nice to walk, hyung," Namjoon whined, trying to get past Yoongi, who, somehow, had found out that his dogs were sitting beside Namjoon the whole time. 

"I'm telling Wheein."

"Please, don't."

"Should've thought beforehand, Joon-ah."

Namjoon pouted and threw leashes on the floor, showing his discontent in the most passive-aggressive way. 

"You can walk them yourself," he huffed, finally pushing himself past Yoongi.

"As the rest of the chores!" Yoongi shouted; his words all lost to immune Namjoon. 

June snorted, blowing a bubble of saliva, and Namjoon with his teenage tendencies to cosplay the main character from some cheesy drama was utterly forgotten. Yoongi patted her, adjusting collars on both of his dogs, before opening the front door, briefly checking the surveillance monitors. Namjoon had just returned, and everything should've been clear but better safe than sorry. 

For a Doberman, Genius was extraordinarily silent and withdrawn, as if, somehow, she took after Yoongi's assassin's traits, making as less noise as possible even in the early days of her life. Yoongi adopted her two-weeks old — "adopted" is a bit of exaggeration since Yoongi stole her from his target's house. He never planned to have a dog; Yoongi was compensating whatever little need to take care of someone he had by caring for Namjoon, but out of her six siblings, Genius was the only one who hadn't squeaked and rushed to seek their mother's shelter. Yoongi lifted her up, warm, smooth little body, trembling with fear and anger, and then she looked him in the eyes — they were clear amber instead of brown. Yoongi didn't know much about dogs, but he knew someone who bred borzois; any dog with eyes of a color different than brown doesn't fit the breed standard — not a disqualifying fault, but the dog won't receive any good points, she had said. And Genius with her bright amber eyes must have been a freak to her more fortunate siblings.

She was silent, squeezed tight between Yoongi's chest and a bulletproof vest all the way down to the safe-house. She didn't cry even after, though she had to be starving, Yoongi believed, heating up baby formula to feed to Genius, and for some time he thought she was mute — just another twist of genetics that was making her an outcast. Maybe that was partially Yoongi's fault — he never talked to Genius until he deliberately adopted June. Genius remained like this, quiet and smart, learning new things quickly and refusing to say more than needed — something that can be said about all Germans in general. Their small community, of course, had an inside breeder and canine handlers, and Jiyeong, Yoongi's handler, told him he made a grave mistake teaching Genius to attack on his command — or by her own calculation of a danger level — aiming directly at main arteries and without barking. Dobermans are never meant to be killers, they are guard dogs, but neither Yoongi nor Genius had any problem with being killers.

June, on the other hand, was an entirely different matter. She was about Genius' age, probably a little older — Yoongi legally bought her, documents and shit — yet her personality diverted drastically. Being a family dog, as Cane Corsos are, she immediately tried to befriend a slightly shocked Genius by licking her entire body. June was always smiley and desperate to cuddle, lazy enough to grumble about early wake-ups in the morning, preferring to sleep in late. It was so easy with strict and logical Genius, who seemed to understand the way things worked that Yoongi had always found himself under June's paw. She was cunning and mischievous, getting what she wanted from anyone (mainly belly rubs and cuddles), and Yoongi was too weak to confront her. Despite all her tricks, June grew into an excellent guard dog, though, unlike her sister, she preferred to scare intruders away rather than attack them directly. Yoongi knew it was too dangerous — training both of his dogs to be killers, but he needed companions, and Namjoon couldn't cover him every time. Both Dobermans and Cane Corsos were family-oriented dogs, and Yoongi knew they would protect Namjoon, even if neither of them showed any signs of love toward him. 

June grunted as she trotted next to Yoongi, clearly discontent she had to walk the same path as twenty minutes ago. Corsos were considered to be perfect dogs for night owls, as they tended to wake up not earlier than eleven in the morning, and Yoongi's dogs, in particular, didn't need to walk too much, as there was plenty of space inside the apartment — exclusive dog playground including. Yoongi built it for his own benefit since he couldn't have been seen in the street; especially wearing some shitty blue sweater Wheein gave him to cover his lack of scent. Everyone knew Wheein knew shit about fashion, but wearing something like this should've been considered a felony, and the worst part was that Yoongi had no choice but to cover himself.

After a series of long and heated fights with Namjoon, Yoongi settled on one dog park he found the most suitable. It was located somewhat close to their apartment; choosing something farther would’ve drawn suspicions as if Yoongi was trying to throw someone off track; selecting one of the closest options required boldness, if not recklessness, yet a potential enemy would have to think twice trying to locate Yoongi's home. It was a necessary precaution — even if Yoongi and Namjoon worked from the shadows and didn't show their faces to anyone, except the most trusted friends, they couldn't forget about past so-called colleagues and people who knew them before they had chosen assassins path. The police didn't know who to catch, and Wheein provided them with clothes (mostly thanks to her, especially for the police part), but they had to keep it down as much as possible. Despite the dogs being the most valuable allies (and some twisted version of children), their needs were inconvenient to please. Not many people owned Dobermans or Cane Corsos, not in Korea, and other dog owners would certainly remember Yoongi, but dog parks were still safer than streets.

Genius stepped before June, looking around to determine any potential threats, only a head on the territory of the park, before she tugged on the leash, confirming it was safe to enter. Namjoon always laughed at them, saying that Yoongi was acting like a damsel in distress, having his dogs checking the perimeter for him, but it was something all owners of big dogs taught their pets to do. What was the point of having a dog otherwise? Namjoon had this rebellious side of him since the day one, always trying to confront Yoongi, even if he didn't actually mean it since he first kissed Yoongi just to prove his point — he was angry with Yoongi for some reason, neither of them could remember. He was deprived of his youth, with its reckless, stupid mistakes and no thoughts of tomorrow, and being a little shit was his way of compensating it, Yoongi presumed. They only had a year between them, but Yoongi had fallen in this world long before he came of age, and Namjoon had no choice but to follow. 

June pulled the leash, heading to her favorite path under the trees, walking past different poles, tunnels, and platforms placed to train dogs' agility. Yoongi never minded, he didn't want anyone to talk to him, his dogs were noticeable enough, and none of them wanted to attract unwanted attention. A small version of a linden grove was at the side of the park, a perfect place for owners with calm dogs or someone who didn't want to get involved into the noisy mess of puppies in training. The grove also meant no children, as their parents usually preferred to keep them in sight, and if Yoongi could handle adults, children were never on that list. 

The unknown feeling didn't fade away, and even under the warm whispering lindens Yoongi felt extremely alerted — more than ever — as if someone was getting closer to him, practically breathing down his neck. Yoongi looked around furtively, but the closest person was a young woman walking her Great Dane, and she couldn't see Yoongi as she was standing with her back to him. 

"I'm getting old," Yoongi said, looking down on happy June. She barked, agreeing. 

He sighed, trying to brush off this weird feeling. Yoongi double-checked the grove, pretending to lean over and lace his shoe, but there was only a blurred figure of that woman and chirpy children' voices, coming from Yoongi's right side — where the agility training ground was located. A mixture of laughter, cries and happy barking, nothing to be wary of; Yoongi immediately tensed at the thought — this contrived ordinary state of things was a surefire way to drop someone's guard down. Yoongi was hard to fool, yet he couldn't help but think he was going right into someone's carefully placed trap. The dogs didn't show any signs of being disturbed, and that should have put Yoongi at ease, but. Suddenly, he remembered Wheein's words about the copy-cat — and how carelessly he brushed them off. I've dealt with copy-cats before, he said, and yes, he had, but none of them were serious enough for Wheein to bring up the subject. 

The was no way that the copy-cat could've possibly known about Genius and June; Yoongi didn't overuse their help and seldom brought the two dogs at the same time, yet something was worrying Wheein about this unknown impersonator, and Yoongi had always trusted Wheein's judgments. Maybe he should have listened to her and taken her words more seriously — after all, Wheein could walk the dogs herself, she was considered part of their family, and no one tried to copy her (some rookies tried, but that didn't count), so Yoongi would've been relatively safe in his apartment, but Wheein tended to be a little too bossy around them, old habit that simply couldn't die from their childhood, when Wheein stood up for Yoongi, because he was small and scrawny and even a spider could have knocked him off. Wheein was even smaller, but she was a goddamn _alpha_ even then, protecting everything dear to her with fists and insults. In a heartbeat, Genius and June snapped to attention, their eyes locked in the direction of the agility playground. 

"What is it?" Yoongi asked, licking his lips nervously; he wasn't unarmed, but fist-fight wasn't exactly his favorite. "What is it, June?" he repeated, as June started to growl. 

Genius yanked her leash, ready to attack, and Yoongi opened his mouth to ask once more — before a giant ginger ball of fur darted toward him, crushing into June's legs.

"Diva!" Jungkook cried, desperately trying to catch his dog.

Of course, she broke free — it was foolish of Jungkook even to think he could tame them. The moment he distracted to scold her, Diva darted away, taking Jungkook by surprise and making him let go of the leash. Now he was running with resisting Widow, who seemed to lead Jungkook in the opposite direction.

"Diva! Come back!" he tried again. Widow growled in a low voice, refusing to follow Jungkook. "Should've named you Jack," he muttered under his breath. 

Widow barked. 

"Well?" Jungkook asked her. "Are you happy now?" She _woof_ ed in agreement. 

Jungkook tried to catch Widow, not having time for her anger outbreaks — he had to find Diva at once; they weren't most disciplined dogs in the universe, and Taehyung didn't pay them much attention, preferring to spend that time on games. 

Widow, of course, had other plans — and being manhandled by Jungkook wasn't a part of them.

"Come on," he pleaded, "I don't have time for this." 

Widow was oblivious to Jungkook's suffering, completely up to all sorts of trap, as if being lifted up was a massive insult to all her corgi personality. 

"Please?" Jungkook tried. "I can't lose you, too." 

The same effect, Jungkook's words made Widow growl a little. 

"Whatever," he gave up.

She was trying to slow him down the best she could — sometimes Jungkook could swear these dogs were plotting against him, but Taehyung would always laugh his worries off, saying Jungkook was too young and innocent to be involved as a target of any conspiracy, but Taehyung didn't care that much to actually see. 

"Diva!" he tried again, and some of the dog owners looked at him sympathetically.

Widow was tangling her leash around Jungkook's legs, surely wanting him to trip and smash his face — Jungkook had a scar from one fight with his older brother, a broken nose wouldn't be a problem, right? Widow was more stubborn than ever, and this time Jungkook was adamant about the dogs cooperating; otherwise, there was no reasonable explanation to all the mess they've created. 

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jungkook addressed a woman sitting on a bench, with two golden retrievers sunbathing peacefully, "have you seen my dog? She looks like this one, only a different shade of ginger." Widow was wiggling her butt in the air, ready to attack Jungkook's already assaulted ankle. 

"I'm sorry, cutie pie," the woman shook her head, "I haven't. But she probably ran off to that grove, if she's not on the ground." 

Of course, why would she; there were plenty of dogs darting back and forth, too numerous to keep track of every single one. Jungkook bowed in a hurry, starting running again so Widow wouldn't bite his leg. He finally managed to catch her, shoving Widow under his armpit and heading toward the small grove, ignoring a little furry death machine trying to bite — this time — his face off. Widow was clearly discontent with her position and immediately proceeded to another part of their plot and tried to claw her way to freedom, as she no longer could contain Jungkook from pursuing Diva (Jungkook promised to himself to trim her claws later — if he would survive this). 

"Diva!" he shouted, entering the grove.

There were only a few people there, someone who lived nearby, probably seeking for the quiet place to enjoy walking their dogs — something Jungkook would never think of. 

"Diva! Come back, girl! Taehyung's gonna kill me if you won't!" 

He ran past an old gentleman, walking his venerable Irish Setter who was blind on one eye — completely unnecessary details, but Jungkook couldn't help but notice. They merely turned their heads at him, watching Jungkook jumping frantically across the trees, seeking his dog under the first fallen leaves. 

"Diva!"

Jungkook stopped, panting, and even Widow whined, putting aside her bitterness at Jungkook. He felt his eyes prickle — a stupid, stupid habit he should have gotten rid of a long time ago, he wasn't a child anymore, but every time something went off he started crying. Jungkook sniffed, wiping away the first tears with his sleeve, and then—

"Is this your dog, kid?" 

He turned around to face a slender, graceful man with blond hair and bored look, two dogs beside him, and barking Diva jumping around — and then it hit him. 

Jungkook drew in a shattered breath, tears dried on his cheeks already, Diva be damned. The man raised his eyebrow questioningly and offered the leash to Jungkook, yet Jungkook found himself frozen, and only his heart was fluttering like a hummingbird. 

A wave of heat washed over him, then — he was left in the cold, then — an austere scent of green tea and milk slashed across his face, and Jungkook just knew: this man in front of him was his mate. His true mate. 

But before Jungkook managed to say something, his body lunged forward, and his hands snatched Diva's leash, and he was running again, running away from his _true mate_ , and Jungkook couldn't find a reason. Suddenly, all the other scents in the park turned rank and abhorrent, but the thin veil of green tea was still filling up his nostrils, even if his mate was left behind. Alphas were the first to recognize, Jungkook knew, they needed to so that they could start court their true mates to let them know they were worthy of them, that no other alpha could match them, yet Jungkook cursed himself for running away, for being so socially awkward around every person who wasn't a part of his family. He felt tears running down his face again, but he did nothing to wipe them away. Diva and Widow were running along without showing tantrums, as if ashamed of what they had done if such a thing could even be possible. Jungkook was running away, carrying with him a scent of his true mate and a knowledge in his heart — his true mate was a beta. 

 

Yoongi stood there, unable to move, unable to breathe. The world started spinning around, and he had to lean over a linden to still stand. His throat was burning hot, and Yoongi gasped for air, as his chest began to swell and ache. June howled, trying to get help, but Yoongi couldn't even silence her — the rasping sound, coming out of his mouth, wasn't clear enough even for the dogs to understand. 

A moment ago, a kid was standing in from of him, eyes glistening with tears, cheeks redden from the extortion. Yoongi handed over his dog to him, that corgi that crushed herself into June — probably, he was barely old enough to adopt one, not to mention two. But all of this didn't matter, because the moment their hands touched Yoongi felt buried under the sea, and he couldn't escape. 

The world suddenly became too much — his safe, familiar world was taken away by some cruel fling of the boy's fingers. The scents, something Yoongi had never felt before, began to infiltrate him, filling up, suffocating him. June was licking his face frantically as if this somehow would help him to find balance.

"I'm fine," he croaked, "I'm fine."

But Yoongi was not. 

After the first wave of shock crushed down, he started to recall everything he had known about this world. He was a bad blood, carrying defect genes in him, unable to perceive the world as the others could. But this — he could feel everyone who was nearby, some scents stronger than others (alphas?), though the acrid smell of sea was still so vivid. But that meant...

Yoongi exhaled sharply, trying to focus on Genius' smart face. She was looking him directly in the eyes, full of concern, and Yoongi needed an anchor before he would lose it again. 

"It's okay," he whispered, grabbing Genius' muzzle and drawing her closer. June whined and rested her face on Yoongi's knee. He didn't remember sitting down, but he couldn't care less. "It's okay. I'm okay." 

He said it like he was trying to soothe Genius instead of himself. He was a bad blood, and he couldn't catch any scents, except— except that boy had to be his true mate, because only true mates could grant bad blood their ability to live normally. 

A chill went down Yoongi's spine — how old was he? Seventeen? Eighteen? Why did he run away? Yoongi felt panic creeping up again; he couldn't, he was too young to be his true mate, he must have been a schoolboy, and Yoongi was a killer, no way they were destined to be together. Namjoon, Yoongi had Namjoon, and maybe their love wasn't romantic, it was strong and stable, and Yoongi hated changes, but loved Namjoon and wouldn't trade him for the world. 

Someone was approaching him; a strong, heavy scent, definitely an alpha. Yoongi's vision blurred as he was suffocating again. June began to growl, ready to warn off any strangers. Yoongi tried to reach for his phone, he needed to make a call, but he couldn't. The unknown alpha was getting closer, and every single instinct of Yoongi pushed him back on his feet with only one thought — Wheein. He needed to find Wheein.


End file.
